Over Again
by Autumn810
Summary: Sequel to When You and I Collide; All Reeve wanted was for Cloud or Vincent to clear out the monsters in the depths of the WRO building. He didn't know that Tifa would tag along, nor did he know that Cloud would accidentally hit the portal button and send them to Gran Pulse. Someone's trying to kill Fang, but if she's dead, how can Vincent win back her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME BACK! THIS MAINLY CIRCLES AROUND THE FANG AND VINCENT PAIRING, BUT THAT WASNT REALLY INTENTIONAL. AS MOST OF YOU KNOW, I POST MY STORIES ON WATTPAD AND COPY AND PASTE THEM HERE. SO, JUST A WARNING, I KINDA GOT WRITER'S BLOCK TOWARD THE END AND, WELL, THE END KINDA ISN'T THE BEST. JUST A WARNING, THOUGH.**

 **DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE WE DON'T MISS CLOUD AND LIGHTING AND TIFA AND SNOW.**

 _One year later..._

~Tifa's POV~

"Eh, just give me the usual, babe," Reno waves me off dismissively. I nod and look at his silent partner, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Same," he says flatly. Normally, the Seventh Heaven isn't open until ten a.m., but the Turks are considered friends around here, and so is Avalanche. Who says they can't have special treatment? It's not like I'm asleep at eight, so why does it matter?

"Still wearin that snazzy thing?" Reno gestures to my necklace after taking a sip. I look down at the charm of Cocoon and nod.

"Of course."

"Hmph. Well, he ain't here, and there's always the possibility you're single." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Reno, you'd probably have better luck asking a llama to go out on a date with you."

"No Sweetheart, wasn't asking for me," he drawls, lighting a cigarette much to my annoyance. Even Cid has the decency to go outside. I glance over at his bald friend, who sits silently, paying no attention to us.

"Sorry Rude," I sigh, shaking my head. He pretends not to hear. I hear a slight thump on the stairs and look up to see Cloud stumbling down tiredly. "Good morning, Cloud," I say cheerfully.

He mumbles something back that sounds like "G' mornin'."

"I already have your breakfast plate in the kitchen."

"Thanks," he yawns. Knowing now that Cloud is up, Marlene is sure to run down here any second for her breakfast before school. Sure enough, she appears not even a minute later.

"Hey Reno," she says with a happy smile. He cracks one of those half grins at her, used to the girl coming down every morning. "Are you still sleepy?"

"What?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Never mind," she smiles and shakes her head. Then she looks at me. "When's the next time Daddy's coming here?"

"I don't know," I shake my head. She nods and grabs her lunch off the counter. Outside, the bus honks loudly, probably waking everyone on the block up along with warning the kids to hurry. "Hey, you didn't eat!"

"Not hungry!" She calls back, rushing out the door. I groan and rub my temples. _Second graders._

"You okay?" Cloud raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I brush him off. "Just a headache."

"Oh man, Tseng's gonna kill me," Reno sighs, pushing back one loose sleeve to look at his watch. "Cmon Rude. I don't need another pay cut this week."

His partner nods toward us before hurrying out of the building _. Poor guy._ I turn to look at a very hungry Cloud wolfing down his breakfast. It amazes me how much he eats when he actually does. I swear I would weigh a thousand pounds if I ate that much.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" I finally ask, sitting across from him at the cheap wooden table that resides in the back of the kitchen. He swallows and clears his throat.

"Reeve thinks there might be a monster problem in the lower part of the WRO building." We both know why that means anything. Down in the levels is where our Pulse friends left us. Where there were so many things I needed to say, but I couldn't. That'd be like wishing my life away.

"Have fun with that," I give him a small smile and stretch.

"Why don't you come? The bar doesn't open for another two hours and I might need some help."

"Sounds like a plan. I've been craving a little action."

"Good," he gives me one of those 'barely there' smiles. Aka, a smile that's hardly any bigger than Vincent's was. Speaking of that guy, I haven't seen him since he left Fang last year. "Let's get going then. You have to be back by ten right?"

"Yep," I stand and grab his empty plate, dumping it in sink before grabbing my Premium Heart gloves off the counter. Cloud grabs his Fusion Sword from where it leans against the wall, and absentmindedly lays a hand on the holster-like sheath strapped to his left hip. There rests Lightning's beloved weapon, something she dropped when Hope accidentally sent them back.

Cloud slides onto his bike and waits for me to hold onto him before riding off. On Fenrir, the ride doesn't take more than five minutes, and we're in the elevator before we know it. Cloud reaches into his pocket and tosses me a full Enemy Skill, which I catch with a grateful nod.

"I can already tell something's down here," he wrinkles his nose as we step out of the elevator. A few dead monsters lie around us, fresh blood making the air stink. We don't bother to move the bodies or anything before heading further into the darkness. I trust Cloud's glowing eyes to see any threats as we move through the empty floor. Unnerved by the fact that everything we've seen so far is dead, my blonde friend crouches in front of one of the creatures and presses a gloved finger into a wound.

"Bullet," he announces, standing back up. "And I only know one person that still uses these," he holds up the small piece of metal. I recognize it as what a distant friend used to load his weapon with when we were after Sephiroth.

"Vincent," I whisper. "He's here?"

"Either that, or he left a little bit ago." He turns and continues walking. With no sign of Vince or any beasts still, we go to the very last place to check: the portal room. "Power must be out," Cloud mutters, trying the light switch. Must be; the other room's lights wouldn't work either.

Three more dead Nibel Wolves lie on the floor, bullet wounds through all their heads and such.

"Wouldn't we have heard the gun go off?" I frown, kneeling beside one of the wild dogs.

"Not if he had a really nice silencer," Cloud shakes his head. "But I don't think..." A shuffling sound in the pitch black room makes both of us shut up and snap our heads in the direction of the noise.

"Two o'clock," Cloud barely whispers and I nod, sending a quick Flame Thrower in that direction. The fire ignites and spreads toward the clock position that was named, but all I see is a fluttering shape leaping away from the flames. But I can already tell where they are by the barely there source of light, sending a strong punch in their direction. The person ducks under my swing and quickly catches the next in a gloved hand. I yelp and try to twist my hand away, struggling.

"Tifa," a deep voice says softly. I freeze and blink in surprise.

"Vincent?!"

He releases my fist. Cloud grabs a materia and holds it up like a dim light. Sure enough, the same old Vincent stands before us, now shifting under our disbelieving stares. Cloud then laughs silently and shakes his head.

"I knew it had to be you. What're you doing here?"

"... Reeve called me a while back," he looks down at the floor. "I just received his message today." His voice is rough and deeper than usual with disuse, a sure sight that he went back...

"Where've you been!?" I grin up at him, glad that he didn't disappear forever. His blood red eyes flicker down to mine, but they're not alive like I hoped they'd be. They're full of regret, hurt, self loathing, and a pinch of guilt.

"Atoning."

"Well since you've already taken care of the monsters, we should find out how they got in," Cloud says quickly, pretending that sleeping in a coffin and torturing himself with his thoughts and memories wasn't weird.

"Most likely a hole," Vincent states flatly. "But I must go."

"Why?" I cross my arms. He blinks at me a couple times before turning and staring to walk away.

"At least help me figure out how to get the lights on!" Cloud whines. "I can't figure anything electric out!" Vincent sighs and turns back, walking toward him. While the Vincent fiddles with wires and tries to ignore Cloud breathing down his neck, I stare at the empty portal, wondering what Snow's doing. Suddenly, a clearish green orb drops to the ground and bounces toward the base of the portal's frame. Cloud groans and moves to chase his dropped Fire spell.

"Watch out for that cable!" I call, but he's already tripped. He slams a hand down on the counter nearby to catch himself, grabbing his materia with a sigh of relief.

"Well that was close," he chuckles, standing. I blink at him in confused while Vincent stares at him. _Why does he look horrified?_ Cloud seems to notice his friend's expression too. "Hey Vincent, why are you..." Suddenly, I'm jerked forward into pure white light, stumbling as I fall into Cloud, who stumbles into Vincent. And then I'm out like a light.

..vVv...

I sit up quickly as soon as my eyes open.

"That was a strange dream," I laugh to myself.

"I don't believe you had any dream," a flat voice says, making me jump as I turn to see Vincent standing in a patch of very green grass, a high plateau behind him. Cloud lays a few feet away from me, curled up into a ball like a cold child who dropped their blanket in the middle of the night.

"Where are we?" I frown. He sighs and shakes his head.

"When Cloud fell, I believe he accidentally hit the portal button."

"You mean we're in Gran Pulse?!" I realize moments later.

"It would seem so," he replies bitterly, as if the idea sickened him. It probably does, considering Fang lives here... _Fang! And Snow! And Lightning and Hope and Sazh and Dajh and Vanille!_ And what's that thing in the distance? A big blue ball on a big blue pillar? My eyes widen and I look down at my necklace. Cocoon.

"We have to go find everyone!" I exclaim standing. Vincent shakes his head.

"You do what you would like. I am going to find a way back."

"But Vincent," I say slowly. "Reeve built the portal in the WRO so that nothing from here could get there... Oh no!" My eyes widen. "Marlene! Who's going to take care to my bar!? What about Barret?! He'll be so worried!"

"This is a nightmare," Vincent murmurs a few moments later, crouching in the grass with his arms crossed.

"We have to find them," I say stubbornly, heading over to Cloud to wake him up. The blonde starts awake the second I touch his arm, mako blue eyes flickering up to mine in a moment of surprise. "Cloud? I think you kinda teleported us to Gran Pulse." He blinks at me for a few seconds before his eyes shut and he falls back to the ground with a quiet thud. "Cloud?!" I shake him, but there's no response. _Good job Tifa._

When he wakes up again, the surprise is clearly written on his face.

"Wow. I never imagined it being this pretty."

"We've got to go find Lightning and Snow," I say quickly.

"Light's here! I completely forgot!" I wonder how Reeve knew the portal worked.

"What is that?" Vincent says suddenly, nodding toward a glowing stone figure that floats slightly over the ground.

"I don't know," I cock my head to the side. "Let's go check it out," Cloud stands and brushes the dirt off of him. We hurry over to the stone, staring in wonder at spiky orange animals with hooked jaws that glare at us. _Gorgonopsid_ , my mind says. That's what Snow was describing, right? On the stone is carved an image of a woman, a long strand of hair curving down her whole body until it curled slightly at the end just inches above the ground.

"Whoa," I say just over a whisper, reaching out a hand to touch it. The second I do, it flashes, making me jerk my hand back. "What on Gaia?!"

 _"I can take you to any waystone in Pulse..."_ It whispers in a cherubic voice. Cloud and I stare at it wide eyed while Vincent cocks his head to the side. Must be a movement Galian causes. That thing is the most like an animal.

" _Where would you like to go?"_

"Um... Where can we go?" Cloud asks.

" _There are nine locations of which I can take you. Paddraean Archaeopolis, Tsubaddran Highlands, Vallis Media Base Camp, the Northern Highplain, the Twilit Cavern, Sulyya Springs, Taejin's Tower, Oerba, and the Haerii Archaeopolis."_

"... Wow," Cloud finally says.

"Archaeopolis... That means, city, right?" I look at Vince. "We should go there. There might be people."

"To the Haerii Archaeopolis then," Cloud shrugs. Without another hushed word, we're lifted a foot or two into the air and vanish.

I marvel at how our skin turns golden and then fades away. It fades back until we're normally colored and on our feet again. When I turn around, I'm treated to the sight of a few white stone buildings and around that lots of houses and shops made of wood and rocks. It looks like maybe fifty people live here. Seventy tops. Those few people move walk around us as if teleportation is a normal thing around here. Probably is, actually. Two little boys, twins, look at us with a teeny bit of interest and nod to each other before running up to us.

"Hey! Are you guys from Oerba or something?" The one on the right asks.

"Those guys dress weird," Rightie adds.

"No," Cloud says slowly, taking note of how Vincent's jaw clenches in reaction to the word _. Oerba yun Fang.._. That must be where she's from.

"Hm," Leftie hums. "What're your names then? I'm Clark."

"And I'm Mark!" Rightie pipes up.

"This is Tifa, that's Vincent, and I'm Cloud," Cloud smiles at them gently. Both of their eyes get huge.

"Dude! So cool!" Clark cheers, fist pumping.

"Snow told us all about you! You're from a different planet, right?" Mark again...

"Yeah, actually," Cloud raises an eyebrow. _Snow..._ "Can you take us to him?"

"Nope, Mama's callin!" Clark grabs his brother's arm and drags him away to a woman standing a little further off. She eyes us suspiciously before ushering her hyper boys inside.

"Great, now how do we find him?" Cloud groans.

"The town is not that big." Vince, could you please sound a little more disinterested? I scan the crowd and my heart stops. Black hat, tan trenchcoat, a giant almost seven feet tall. Beside him stands a boy taller than I remember, silver hair glistening in the sun as it also reflects his bright orange shirt, shoelaces done up sloppily, and greenish pants a little proofed like always. They haven't changed one bit. Both of their backs are to us and they're all the way across the small town, but my feet are already flying over the dirt toward them, toward the brick wall of a man with blonde hair and a prickly face.

"Snow!" I yell. He seems to freeze mid conversation with a man in a green T-shirt and jeans, turning his head to see who called him.

"Tifa?" _Icy eyes..._ Still the same. And before I know it, I'm hugging the man I've misses for a whole thirteen months as if he might disappear if I don't. He always did in my dreams.

 **FIRST SUCCESSFUL TIFA CHAPTER IN AWHILE! YAY!**

 **BTW, GUYS, TITAN'S TRIAL E4 IS KILLING ME TO DEATH SOMEHOW... I'VE ALREADY KILLED THREE STINKIN TONBERRIES, WHY CAN'T I KILL THE SUMMONED ONE?!**

 **... WHAT IS THE LIFE OF A FINAL FANTASY PLAYER... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

~Cloud's POV~

I groan as soon as Tifa starts running and rush to follow her. We don't know when the heck we are, and she thinks she's just gonna take a nice evening jog?! Vincent sighs and swiftly walks behind me. I can feel at least twenty pairs of eyes on us, but I don't pay it any mind. As we turn a corner, I see Tifa latched firmly to a very familiar blonde giant. That same giant, cluelessly hugs her back. Hope, much taller than before, looks on with confusion, only to turn and grin when he sees me.

"Cloud!" He calls, waving me over. I smile back, somewhat excited at seeing my old friends again, and jog over. He beams at me and I ruffle his silver hair playfully before looking at Snow and Teef a moment. "How'd you guys get here?"

"... an accident," I frown slightly. He cocks his head to the side, giving me a questioning look. "My fault, naturally."

"So... Is it just you three?"

"Yeah," I nod, look if back at Vincent. He stands a little ways off, watching three men while they lift heavy chunks of stone around.

"He's back?"

"A little unwillingly. No doubt he wants to murder me though," I shake my head. "I'm just as clumsy as you. Accidentally hit the button. But I can't say I'm not glad to be here instead of wasting away in the kitchen at Tifa's bar. Never lets me eat, crazy woman," I add the last part quietly. Hope snickers and glances over at the two, who are chatting at a rapid, hyper pace. _Ooo, now they're hugging again. How interesting_.

"Ugh, Light never lets me eat either. Says I'll get fat."

"Light's here?" I perk up at the sound of her name.

"Of course," he laughs. "Did you think she was from the sun or something?"

"Well, the sun does give a brilliant flash and then fade away," I smirk. He rolls his eyes at the memory of her he shared with me. "Where is she?"

"Out killing stuff," Snow butts in, hands on his hips. "That's just what she does."

"So she got a new sword?" I ask, relieved that I didn't end up with her last one.

 _"Take it," Lightning shoveds her precious Blazefire Saber at me._

 _"But Lightning..."_

 _"And my name's Claire," she says firmly, shyly kissing my cheek._

I blink the memory away and absently lay a hand on the gunblade at my hip. Snow looks at it with surprise.

"I was wondering where that thing went, but yeah. She likes her Lionheart better anyway. She should be home in a few hours too. We've been stuck rebuilding this place for a whole year," he motions to the town. "Before it was just a pile of white rubble. Now it's this lovely place." Then he looks over at Vincent, frowning. "Also, tell your friend he's lucky.I'm too nice to beat him up for leaving Fang."

"Hey Vince!" I yell. "You're lucky! Snow's nice!" Red eyes turn to glare at me before meandering over.

"So do you guys wanna stay over at our place until she gets back?" Hope asks... Hopefully. Haha. I'm funny.

"Vincent? You haven't gotten to have a choice at all since we've gotten here," Tifa points out, huddling close to Snow. So clingy, I swear. Vincent gives her a cold look.

"I don't care."

"That time of month?" Snow mumbles. Vincent narrows his eyes at him but says nothing.

"Well I say yes, if it's all right with you guys," Tifa beams at Snow. He smiles back at her.

"Of course! You're always welcome with us. Cmon, I'll show you the way." In a way, Snow's matured some. Less impulsive, it seems, and more polite. Definitely stronger, which is a scary thought, but it's true. Heaving rocks around for a year makes you get some muscle, and if you've already got it, it gives you more.

"Here it is!" Snow leads us to the biggest of the brick houses. "Everyone had to build their own home because too many people were used to having everything done for them on Cocoon. It really helped them realize life here isn't going to be about luxury, money, and laziness. Not that you can't find it here, it's just that electricity doesn't exactly exist here yet."

"You know, you're starting to sound like Reeve," I shake my head with a small smile. Feels so good to be so close to Light... Closer than I've been in a whole year, plus one month. It feels like... Home.

"Oh jeebus, I am," he frowns a little. "Dang it."

"So what's happened around Gaia while we were gone?" Hope sits on the torn up couch they probably salvaged from somewhere random.

...vvv...

"Let me see... I think Sazh and Vanille are still at that Font of Namva place," Snow leans his head back to look at the ceiling. All of us are sitting on the dirt floor between the two holey couches, save for Hope, who happily hogs the one behind Snow and Tifa. Vincent sits beside me, across from Tifa, keeping his distance as always.

"The what?" I furrow my eyebrows. Snow face palms.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not from around here somehow. You're like my little brother, ya know?"

"... I'm older than you," I point out. "At least, I think so."

"Really?" He moves his head back up. "How old?"

"Twenty four," I shrug.

"Dang, you're old. I'm rockin the good ol' Twenty Two song." I roll my eyes and look at the wall.

"Gods, we talked for a long time. Nearly two and a half hours."

"I'm hungry," Hope whines.

"Shut up, you're always hungry," a stern yet playful voice comes through the room,the sound of the front door closing. My heart skips. Light! Snow's eyebrows fly up and he jerks his head to the side, a sign for just hide. Smirking, I follow his orders and crouch behind a potted plant. I can tell all three of them want to face palm at my hiding spot choice.

"Tifa?"

"Oh, hey Lightning," Tifa smiles up at the rose haired beauty in front of her.

"How... Vincent? Odin forbid, I could strangle you with your intestines right now," she frowns. "But I won't, because I swore to Fang I'd let her do it herself." Yeah, and I swear Vincent just turned fifty shades of white. She shakes her head and looks back at Tifa.

"How'd you guys get here?"

"We were clearing a few monsters out of the building when I slipped and accidentally hit the portal button to catch myself," Tifa gives a fake sigh. "Guess we're kinda stuck here... Forever."

The realization hits everyone in the room like a ton of bricks. There will be no more tea parties with Marlene, going to the Highwind's house to help Cid out with some engineering stuff while Tifa helped Shera with the kids, no more star gazing with Red, or volunteer coal mining with Barret. The thought makes me sick to my stomach. And they won't ever know what happened to us... Tifa looks ready to cry.

"Barret..." She gasps, burying her face in her hands. "He'll worry himself sick... Think I left Marlene all alone."

"No he won't," Snow says quietly, touching her shoulder. "He knows you wouldn't do that. You're too trustworthy. And you wouldn't let any bad ever happen to you, so maybe they'd figure it out eventually. Sure, some of them night not want to join you, but at least they'll be happy knowing you're safe with a tough guy like me!" She let's out a sad laugh through her tears and wipes them away quickly.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Don't be," he smiles softly, hugging her to his side. Vincent looks down, away from the scene.

"Want me to heat up some of that pizza you got yesterday?" Lightning raises an eyebrow finally.

"How would you keep it cold?" Tifa sniffs, trying to act as if she didn't just break into sobs in the middle of the living room.

"Magic," Light smirks. "Literally."

"Sounds good then," the brunette nods back. "I didn't realize I was hungry until now." We all remain silent, waiting for Hope's input of the conversation of food, but he's sound asleep, napping on the torn up, spring exposing couch. Really makes you wish you didn't take stuff like this for granted.

Once everyone's seated at the table, I sneak out of my hiding place, creeping to the kitchen. Did I say everyone? Vincent stands at the back of the room, arms crossed as he leans back against the wall. I can tell he can see and hear me, but he won't tattle. This is Vincent Valentine we're talking about, you know. So I continue my slow sneaking until I'm right behind Light's chair. I very slowly stand up straight and Snow's eyes twinkle in a laugh he's holding back. As quick as her name, one hand claps over her mouth, the other speedily finding her thin waist. She stiffens, fingers ever so slightly crawling toward her sword. I bring my mouth to her ear with a smile directed to my amused friends.

"Hey Claire. Miss me?" She stops all movement, turning her head to look at me. She sucks in a quick breath through her nose, the closet thing from a gasp I've every gotten from her.

"Cmmmd!"

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow before releasing her mouth.

"Cloud!"

"Yeah, well, that is my name and all, so I can't..."

"You guys made me think he didn't come! That would be messed up!" She shrieks at the three laughing people at the table and the man in the corner's twinkling blood eyes.

"That was the point," I smirk before releasing her.

"I hate you all," she grumbles. I laugh and sit in the empty chair beside her.

"Well we can always leave..."

"Don't make me hurt you," she narrows her eyes at me. Then she looks down at the small portion of my leg that she can still see. "You still have it?"

"Yep," I pat the weapon holder. "Safe and sound. Did you want it back?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I gave it to you."

"Okay," I shrug.

"What have Sazh and Vanille been up to in that chocobo area?"

"Dajh is obsessed with chocobos, and Vanille is even more obsessed. So I guess you could say they spent the past year fan girling over giant birds," Snow yawns.

"What about Fang?" Tifa just has to ask. Lightning finally sighs.

"Nobody's seen her since the day we came back. But there's been a rumor going around that Oerba is populated again, which means someone had to have killed all the Cei'th."

"And you think Fang did?" I frown slightly.

"Who else would?" She shrugs. "Knowing her, she's probably leading the town without knowing it."

Vincent glares at the wall across from him, probably brooding about females. The poor guy has the worst luck with love, but this last time was his fault, and he knows it.

"Hey! You guys were eating without me?!" Comes a sleepy voice from the doorway.

"You were sleeping," Light shrugs. "You get cranky when I wake you up."

"Only if there's no pizza," he grumbles, grabbing a slice.

"Snow!" The front door swings open, a frazzled looking woman standing there. I recognize her as Clark and Mark's mother. "There're Cei'th out there!"

"Let's go," Lightning stands, pulling her new blade out. I gape at the orangish blade, the wicked curve of the metal. She smirks at my reaction before leading Snow out. Hope groans.

"I just woke up!" But he shoves his dinner in his mouth and follows anyway.

"Cmon," I nod for Tifa and Vincent to come.

When we get outside, people have already locked themselves away in their houses, waiting as their protectors move toward the bluish creatures in the middle of the town. There are three of them. Each have one large, split arm for heavy blows, and a giant hand on the other side. In the middle is the a frozen face, it's face looking like it's screaming. Horrible. But our friends still charge on like it's an everyday occurrence.

"Relentless assault," Lighting calls to her companions. They nod.

"What's that?" Tifa frowns.

"Must be a battle method or something," I reply quietly. I watch as Lightning fearlessly slashes at a Cei'th three times before flipping back and firing at the same time, something I've only seen Vincent perfect. Snow then charges in a punches it, but splashes of water and ice seem to be doing damage instead of his fists. Elemental, maybe? But they don't use materia... Finally, Hope puts on a magnificent show of color, casting a high level lightning spell that makes the whole town light up.

"Stagger!" Hope calls out.

"Launch it!" Snow yells to Light. She does just that, launching it high into the air with her weapon. But the most amazing part is how high she and Snow have to jump to hit it. That, and how they stay suspended for so long. The rest of the Cei'th are gone just as fast as the first one. Lightning sheathes her weapon and looks back at us.

"Didn't even break a sweat."

"I could tell," I shake my head. "That was pretty cool."

"Yeah, well," she looks back at Hope. "He likes to throw temper tantrums with his magic sometimes. Just be glad he didn't use Firaga."

"Then it looks like he set off a bomb," Snow chuckles.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going back," Hope announces. Vincent silently turns to follow him.

"Cmon Tifa," Snow smiles mischeviously. "Let's give these two some alone time."

"Shut up," Lightning rolls her eyes. He winks at me before grabbing Tifa's hand and running for the house. I turn to look back at Lightning, giving her a small smile.

"So, how've you been?"

"Don't act like a stranger," she scoffs, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Wow, you never struck me as a 'touchy feely' person."

"Shut up."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"Cloud."

"Okay, geeze," I chuckle. "I guess that means you missed me then?"

"More than you know," she mumbles against my chest before pulling away.

"Good," I smirk. "Now can we go back? I'm hungry too."

"You're horrible," she rolls her eyes. "Fine."

 **ALRIGHTY THEN! WHO'S READY FOR SOME FANG POV NEXT CHAPTER? WE ALL KNOW THAT IT'S MY PERSONAL FAVORITE ;) HAHA, I LIED. NEXT IS SNOW'S. SAWEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Snow's POV~

Once Cloud and Light get back from the middle of our dirt covered town, I grab some of the blankets we salvaged when we first came to Pulse a long time ago and toss them on the couches.

"They're not that comfy, but I don't think you'll have a hard time sleeping after teleporting from one planet to another," I say to Tifa. She smiles and nods.

I can't say I wasn't shocked out of my mind when I heard her voice calling my name and when she hugged me, it pushed away all thoughts that I wad going insane. A whole year... It's been too long. But I'm seriously wondering if the even want to be stuck here for the rest to their lives. It didn't hit us that hard when we ended up in Gaia because we thought the world blew up. But theirs... They don't have a way to get back. Tifa won't ever see Marlene and Barret again, unless they make some drastic decision to teleport here.

Looking up at Vincent, I give him a half fake smile. After all, if he wasn't in WRO building, Tifa and Cloud might not be here. And he's not a bad guy, he just has a few problems. Being mean to him won't fix anything, he'll just hate himself more. The guy has no confidence in himself.

"You gonna sleep tonight?" He stares at me a few moments with a piercing gaze before giving a very slight shrug. "Don't worry about Light, she won't hurt you. Not that you have to worry about that all, but it's a just a reminder."

"Do me a favor," he says slowly in his deep voice. "And do not tell Fang I am here."

"I wouldn't," I shrug. "I'll talk to Light about that, too, but you're gonna have to face her eventually. You can't run forever."

"No," he agrees. "But I would rather not be strangled with my intestines any time near." I chuckle at the sound of Lightning's words coming from his mouth and shake my head.

"Hey, we all have our issues," I stretch after yawning. "At least try to get some rest."

"Hey Snow," Hope sticks his head out of the kitchen. "Tifa's making hot cocoa, want any?"

"She's already taking over the house," I grumble, making Vincent's eyes do that weird thing where you can tell he's laughing on the inside. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay. Hey! Cloud, that was mine!" The boy disappears into the room where everyone else is. Crazy kid. With one last friendly glance toward Vincent, I head to the crowded kitchen. If it can be called that. Hope and I pretty much built the frame of a house, leaving the place like an empty cluster of square shaped rooms. Each 'doorway' is merely an arch with a curtain hanging over it, but it works.

Anyway, the 'kitchen' is one of those little square rooms with a broken icebox and a roughly sawn table and four chairs. In the corner stills an old gas stove and a cardboard box of old pots and pans that I made sure weren't rusty before taking them home. I found a grill too, but I gave that to Kristina, Clark and Mark's mother. Her husband was one of the Sanctum soldiers Dysley turned Cei'th just to get to us. I honestly feel pretty bad about that... And last but not least, under the crappy looking window I attempted to put in, another cardboard box holds any usable cups we find.

"Look who showed up," Tifa says teasingly. I grin when I see Hope glaring at Cloud, who munches on the last piece of pizza with a victorious glimmer in his glowing eyes.

"Yeah, well," I shrug, standing beside her. She glances up at me and then resumes her stirring. "I couldn't resist anything made by you. Hope says you're the best cook ever."

"And I take the prize for worst," Lightning raises her hand.

"You can have it," I smirk. "You burn everything after not even getting the ingredients right."

"Don't judge," she rolls her eyes. Cloud laughs and mumbles something by her ear.

I smile at them and can't help thinking that they were probably made for each other. What about you and Tifa? I don't know. I remember leaving Gaia thinking that maybe one day, the day I couldn't feel the pain of Serah's dead so badly... But does she still like me? Or has she moved on? Is she thinking the same things I am?

"That almost done?" I ask in a low, teasing voice. She glances up at me quickly with a slight flush over her face and then looks back down.

"Be patient," she finally scolds. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I don't wanna."

"Do I have to go put you in the corner?" She teases, smirking.

"He wants a spanking," Cloud whispers loudly. Lightning bursts out laughing, something you don't see everyday, and punches his shoulder. Tifa turns dark red and I just hang my head in mock shame.

"You're weird," Tifa finally mutters. Cloud chokes on his last bite of pizza as he fails to stop his laughter, and Lightning merely raises an eyebrow at him while his strangled coughs turn into gagging. But he eventually seems fine, not that Light really cared. I roll my eyes and accept the full mug Tifa pushes my way.

"Thanks Teef." She gives me a weak smile and goes back to filling cups with hot cocoa. She gives the last of it to Hope, unsure of what to do with the dirty pot.

"You can just leave it there," Lightning waves her off. "Kristine collects dishes on Monday and Thursday to wash them in the stream."

"You're not gonna have any?" I cock my head to the side in question. She shrugs.

"There wasn't enough." I offer mine to her and she shakes her head. "It's alright, you've can have it."

"Are you kidding me?" I raise an eyebrow. "I was sharing, I wasn't giving. I'm just selfish like that." She giggles and finally accepts the mug, taking a small sip.

"Aren't you the best guy ever?" Light retorts sarcastically.

"You love me, sis," I wink. She scoffs loudly while the rest of them laugh quietly. Feels like home when these guys are here. It's almost like it's been a few days instead of a year. Cloud bumps his shoulder against hers, muttering something lowly by her ear that makes her cheeks glow a faint pink, something only that crazy blonde can accomplish. I feel the sudden need to tease, just because.

"Sooooooo... When's the wedding?" I wiggle my eyebrows. Lightning glares at me and Cloud blinks at me. "How many children? Oh, you're having twins? Adorable!" Tifa laughs and elbows me.

"Shut up. You're so mean," she scolds.

"No, he's just a jerk. You should beat him up and then leave him in a ditch."

"She's too nice," I shoot back. Tifa raises an eyebrow before punching my arm hard. "Ow! Okay, fine. You're the devil!" I rub my sore arm and with as she takes another drink. That's gonna bruise... "Can I have some of that?"

"Maybe," she sticks out her tongue. "Be careful though. I'm devil, which means I probably poisoned it."

"I'm terrified," I scoff, taking a drink. It goes down wrong and I end up choking. Cloud face palms and Tifa smirks.

"What did I tell you?"

"Shut up."

"Such a gentleman."

I hand her the cup back and double over, coughing to try and stop choking on the stupid drink. Lightning struggles not to laugh until I glare at her and finally catch my breath.

"Blondes really are special," Tifa gives me a cocky smile.

"Hey!" Cloud and I protest at the same time.

Tifa lays down on the couch and curls up under the small blanket I gave her. Cloud grimaces at the other couch.

"Uh... No offense, I think I'm better off sleeping on your dirt floor.

"Be my guest," I shrug.

"Hey Vince, you can have to couch!" Cloud calls. "Light, I'm kicking you out of your bed."

"Yeah right," she scoffs.

"I won't be..." Vincent starts.

"Hey, it's either the couch or snuggle with this kid," he pokes Lightning's arm. "And you're not touching her."

"... Are you doing drugs?" Lightning raises an eyebrow at him while Vincent looks at him blankly.

"Nah. Don't think so," Cloud waves her off.

"Lightning, what kind of man did you bring home?" I tease.

"One that likes snuggles," Cloud hugs her tightly to his body. Lightning struggles to free herself.

"He gets like this when he's tired," Tifa yawns. Vincent watches with amusement as Lighting stomps on his toe and butts her head into his chin to make him let her go, but he merely chuckles.

"Night guys!" I call, pushing past the curtain that covers the doorway of me and Hope's room. He's already sound asleep, snoring loudly and drooling slightly. I grin and shake my head. Teenagers.

When I wake up, Hope is gone and I can hear the distinct and boyish laugh of Cloud. Stretching, I shrug my trenchcoat on and go out to the living room to see Vincent scowling at Lightning as she and Cloud laugh about something. I look at Hope in question, but he just shrugs and keeps gnawing on a piece of stale bread.

"You're face... I'm sorry," Cloud finally wheezes out. Vincent pays his apology no regard, still scowling at him before turning his head to glare at the wall.

"Hey Snow," Tifa smiles at me. I involuntarily eye Cloud, who's sitting a little close for my taste... Tifa seems to notices my eyeballing and scoots over just a tiny bit with a raised eyebrow. I chuckle and nod, sitting on her other side. Lightning grabs her Lionheart and heads for the door.

"Where're you going?" Cloud asks. She shrugs.

"Where ever the monsters are."

"Can I come?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"You are really clingy, you know that?"

"This is the first time I've seen you in thirteen months!"

"Fine. But I'm leaving you behind if you can't keep up." Yeah, none of us doubt that. Cloud nods and follows her with a wave directed toward everyone in the room. I watch Vincent for a second before speaking up.

"So, whatchya thinkin about Vince?" He breaks from his thoughts and looks me dead on in the eye. It's scary even for a guy like me.

"I think... I'm ready to give my apologies to Fang."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN! WHO THINKS THAT'LL GO WELL? NOBODY? GOOD, YOU'RE ALL SMART ;) GUESS WHO'S POV IT IS NEXT CHAPTER?! GUESS WHO'S EXCITED!?**

 **PS, I BEAT XIII-2 TODAY, I LOVED IT! I HONESTLY WAS "EH" ABOUT SERAH'S DEATH BUT _NOBODY_ MESSES WITH MY MOG!**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUICK LITTLE PRONUNCIATION LESSON:**

 **AYANA: EYE-YANNAH**

 **SONYEH: SONE-YAY**

 **LOKIR: LOW-KEER (SKYRIM REFERENCE XD)**

~Fang's POV~

"Please tell me you didn't just do that," I groan as Alec scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, uh, sorry?"

"Kid," I roll my eyes. "That ain't gonna cut it if we get attacked by another wave of Taxims. You're on duty tonight, and don't fall asleep this time or I'll beat you with my spear."

"Yes ma'am," the poor guy answers with a salute before leaving. I roll my eyes and look out at the town before me. I found a dozen or so citizens from Oerba hiding out in the woods, terrified of the Cei'th that had invaded the land. Those were the few that had completed their focuses and survived. They'd managed well enough in a small camp for around three hundred and forty years. Good think we ex-l'cei live forever, huh?

Alec was one of the younger people I found, physically only twenty. His focus was to kill his family, and seeing as he's not a Cei'th at the moment, I think you can guess what he did. I had the honor of knowing him when he was a child, which means he became a l'cei not long after Vanille and I were locked away in crystal. He had two older brothers and a younger sister with autism. His parents were really nice people... But they unfortunately were not too liked by the Fal'cei apparently. A normal society would have at least kicked him out for something like that, but on Pulse, if you get a focus, anything is bearable so long as people like you enough to forgive you.

With a sigh, I go back inside the house that once belonged to me and Vanille, now belonging to me and those that the town looked up to, and slam a fist down on the old table in frustration. Frill, an old woman that is sweet as can be and helps wherever she can, jumps in her seat and stops her sewing to raise a white eyebrow at me. Her granddaughter, Ayana, looks up too, but then goes back to playing with her chocobo dolls. Her parents were l'cei, but she wasn't, thank goodness. At least she'll get an escape from life one day.

"What is it this time, dear?" Frill asks gently, standing and walking over. Despite being old, she's a fighter. Plus, she goes running every morning along the beach. There's a healthy old woman if I ever saw one.

"Alec. He blew into that stupid horn again just for kicks and now we've got a whole army of Vampires and Taxims heading in from the east."

"I see. From the direction of the tower then?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "There must be hundreds of them just in that one place. Let's just hope they didn't all wanna come out and play."

"I wouldn't worry," she smiles, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You've got loads of strong men and women to help you out if you need it."

"I honestly don't doubt they're capable," I shake my head. "I just don't like putting these people in danger."

An electronic beep reaches my ears as Bhakti bumps against my leg. I scowl at the robot Sazh just had to fix a while back and kick it gently out of the way. Vanille would throw a fit if she saw him in bits again because I beat him up. Not that I'll see her anytime soon. Alec, Frill, Ayana, and a couple other regulars have pretty much been how I've filled the empty space caused by missing my older friends. That, and that cursed Vampy Boy, but I'd rather not ponder on him any more than my dreams force me to.

I haven't even bothered thinking about dates or anything since Vince, and it felt like I was cheating on him somehow when Alec kissed me a couple months back. It was a friendly little kiss on the cheek, but it felt so wrong the instant I compared it to the feel of Vincent's natural pout. Honestly, sometimes his blank expression looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum because of this pouty lip thing he had goin on. No Fang. Don't think about it. There's no way for you to teleport back and Reeve put the portal off limits for sure. Seriously, if there's a spell to slow time, stop it, and speed it up, why can't we turn it back?

"Such a thoughtful young woman," Frill chuckles. "But don't worry about them. You know they'd all give their lives for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I sigh, sitting in the chair right beside me and messaging my temples with two fingers on either side. We could try to arrange a preemptive attack. It'd be hard, but not impossible. And by hard, I mean if we mess up and don't get the first strike on our watch, we're all done for. Not that I haven't been in this situation before, it's just that they're pretty stressful and anything could go wrong.

"You're afraid of death," she raises an eyebrow. I scoff.

"You know very well I ain't. It's just that I don't want them to hold my life higher than theirs. Everyone here's equal."

"Dear," Frill gives me a gently smile. "They look up to you. You saved us from a certain death and brought back the lives we knew and loved so long ago. This was their life. And they were and still are more than willing to give their lives for you."

"Gramma?" Ayana says softly, rubbing her eye. Her outfit more or less is a Gran Pulse version of Yuffie's, a dark blue, silk shirt that hangs halfway down instead of a cottony bra thing. Instead of khaki, her small shorts are black, and made out of something I don't know that name of. On her belt is strapped a small, wickedly crooked dagger. Even the young need to know how to protect themselves here. The world is a sick place.

"Yes Aya?"

"Is it nap yet?"

"It was an hour ago, darling, when I told you to lay down." Ayana sighs and sulks to the back room where three triple bunk beds are.

In this one house there are five of us: me, Alec, Frill, Ayana, and Sonyeh, a mute teenager whose parents were turned Cei'th when they refused to kill she and her brother. Only weeks after her parents left, a Zirnitra appeared, no doubt sent by the same Fal'cei that wanted her dead, and killed her older brother. Due to an injury to her throat while she ran, she can no longer speak, but she's still one of the nicest people I know. And she's a great listener for when I want to rant about Vincent and everything else I hate in the universe.

"Guess I gotta call in Lokir then," I sigh, reaching for the intercom system attached to all the buildings in the town. It's the easiest way to chat without good phone connections. You just punch in a three number code, or in our case, your building number, and it calls the people in that room. "This is Fang. Is Lokir in there with you?"

"Ooo, man you're in trouble," a man's voice taunts in the background. I can almost see the retired general rolling those green eyes of his, a trademark of those from Oerba.

"This is he," he says, the clicking sound on the line indicating that he picked up the phone so that the whole house wasn't eavesdropping.

"So formal," I mutter. "I need you at my place. ASAP."

"No problem. Am I allowed to know why?"

"When you get here, yes. I don't feel like talking to a plastic box all day."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks."

Flopping back into my chair with a sigh, in push my hair away from my face, shut my eyes, and try to relax. Lokir will have an idea. He always does, whether or not they suck. Frill, now satisfied that I asked for help, goes back to her sewing in the corner. Somebody's gonna do it, and we youngins don't have the time nor the patience to patch the holes in everything. She's not the only one, of course. The Fal'cei don't care who does their work, just that it gets done. I've seen old men on their deathbeds gasping for breath as they were made l'cei in their last moments, only to entertain the wretched gods... If they could even be called that.

Really, I have to do is sit and wait. Ayana is asleep, Frill is concentrating on her work, Alec is on guard duty even though it's not night time yet, and Sonyeh is probably out watching the waves lap at the shore, thinking like she always does. If Vincent were to have a twin, it would be her. She's very... Different, to put it simply. Let me explain.

Sure the girl is kind, quiet, and helpful, but we all have our... Problems. Her eyes are a cold, almost clear blue, making it obvious she was probably from Haerii, and her hair is as black as ink, sticking up in strangely natural spikes on the top. Her skin is as white and smooth as ivory, and there's just a certain weight around her that makes you pity and feel fear at the same time. She's tall and too thin to seem healthy, and lives off practically no food, claiming she doesn't like to eat when she's not hungry. But there's one other strange little quirk about her...

A freaky fascination with blood.

I didn't really notice it at first. Then she used to comment on my veins all the time... One time I pushed into the bathroom because I was sick and was about to lose my lunch, when I saw her standing in front of the mirror, staring at her palm. I stared in horror as she studied the deep gash in her hand, her other holding a jagged piece of old metal. She watched it pool up in her hand before dipping her finger into the puddle and writing "Thou shall not murder" on the mirror. She didn't even seem to notice that the blood was spilling over and dripping onto the counter. Then she looked at me with some creepy smile before grabbing a roll of gauze nearby and leaving. Ever since then I've noticed her watching with curiosity with every creature brought back from the hunts as the men and women that took it down cut the meat off.

"Sorry," Lokir apologizes when he steps through the doorway. "Caleb forced me to finish our card game."

"It's fine," I shake my head.

"So what did you need?"

"Alec blew the horn and now we've got a whole army of Cei'th coming for us."

"Straight to the point, eh?" He gives me a cheeky smile. Then he forces it away and looks down at the map on the table. "Where're they coming from?"

"The Tower," I scowl. "Vampires, Taxims, and maybe some of those stupid Chonchons."

"So get some men together and take em down," he shrugs. I shake my head and point to the old telescope outside the front door on the porch. He sighs and looks through. Then he gives a low whistle as I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow expectantly. "There's gotta be at least seven hundred. That's ten times the people in Oerba including elders, children, babies... That's a toughie. You _are_ going to punish Alec for this, right?"

"Obviously," I scoff. "If we survive."

"Don't be such a pessimist," he gives me a smile. "Cmon, I need a better look at that map. If they'll hold off long enough, there could be a way to get into the midst of things in a round a bout way."

While Lokir studies the map, occasionally sweeping his light hair out of his eyes, I stare out the window at the crystal waters along the shores of Oerba, lost in thought. What would I do to Alec? Is it so wrong to wring his neck? He's an adult, he should have known better.

"Dang it!" I burst out randomly, banging my fist on the window sill. Lokir and Frill, used to my random outbursts of anger, pay it no mind. Still, I feel like punching something right now... Maybe I should go find a punching bag or someone to practice traditional martial arts with. A knock can be heard on the doorway and I groan, turning to see Sonyeh standing there. She looks at something to her right I can't see right before looking back at me.

"What is it, Sonyeh?" Frill asks. Sonyeh makes a few quick motions with her hands that make Frill nod. I immediately expect the worst.

"The Cei'th are coming?!" The girl shakes her head furiously and looks at Frill for help.

"An old friend," Frill looks at me with faded green eyes. "Has come to apologize."

"Who?" I frown. Sonyeh shakes her head and steps into the house, looking past her shoulder with a nod. A tall, bulky person steps in, a cocky half smile on his lips. A smirk breaks out across my face and I cross my arms. "Long time, no see, big oaf."

"Hey Fang!" He says cheerfully. Opening his arms, he raises an eyebrow, asking for a hug. I roll my eyes and hug him tightly and quickly, pulling away before I glance back at a very alert looking Lokir, his gloved hand behind him as it rests on the end of his gun.

"Relax, Lokir. This is Snow, one of the guys that helped save this dump."

"This dump is your home," he rolls his eyes, accepting the hand Snow holds out for him to shake.

"Lighten up," I chuckle. He raises a light eyebrow.

"Says the one who was yelling and punching windows not even minutes ago."

"I was considering your face," I shoot back. Snow laughs and shakes his head.

"Still the same old Fang."

"I ain't old. Sort of." Shaking my thoughts away, I get down to the real reason of his visit. "Sonyeh said you were here to apologize?"

"Not me," Snow says slowly, his suddenly nervous attitude making me curious. No, more like suspicious. "But at least promise me you'll listen to them, alright?"

"I should be fine unless Hope went out and murdered Vanille. Then we'd have a real problem."

"Yeah, well," he chuckles nervously. "Promise?"

"Whatever. I promise," I brush him off, looking back through the window.

"Come on in, buddy!"

I frown once I hear the footsteps on the rough carpet of my home. Why is my heart racing? There's only one person that can do that to me...

"Am I allowed to take my promise back?" I ask Snow sharply. He sighs deeply.

"No."

"Fine."

I turn around and stare at the man in front of me. No, that was a lie. I punch him in his really painfully bony face before staring at him hatefully. He hardly reacted, but I can clearly see the dark mark along his pale jaw. He seems frighteningly thinner than before, and I can practically see the bones his skin clings to. What happened... Why do I even care?! His hair hasn't even grown... Just changed into a more messy and knotted mess. Same old Vincent... Only different. I feel like I never knew him, and I hate him for it. Lokir, always trying to be a bodyguard, holds out an arm before stepping in front of me protectively.

"Move," I grit, shoving him out of the way roughly. Frill watches with a blank expression, Sonyeh curious to see what happened. Snow shrugs bit off as if he expected the move. He probably did. "What the heck are you doing here?" Vincent shifts uncomfortably.

"Is there a chance we could speak outside?" He mumbles past his collar. I glare at him, wanting so badly to say no and hit him again, but a part of me won't let me. So instead I reach up and roughly pull him outside by the ear. He subconsciously rubs it when I release him, blinking off at the view behind me.

"You better start talking, Vampy, or you ain't gonna see tomorrow."

"If only."

 **THAT WAS PRETTY LONG FOR ME... YAY! I'M SO CAUGHT UP IN GAMES RIGHT NOW...**


	5. Chapter 5

~Fang's POV~

I don't think I can express enough how much I hate awkward silences. And Vincent. But mostly awkward silences. We stand outside silently, me waiting for him to say something and Vincent just being his annoying self. How did he get here? I didn't know we had a portal... _Crap_.

"There's no way for you to go home," I state finally. He sighs.

"I am aware." I roll my eyes and glare down at the town.

"Well if you're done stalking my town, I'd like to know why you're here."

"It was an accident. Cloud tripped over the controls and sent us here."

"Us?" My heart stings at the thought that he didn't even want to be seeing me, but he did any way so that he wouldn't feel guilt here forever. _Selfish_.

"Yes. Cloud, Tifa, and I went brought over."

"Good for Snow and Light," I grumble.

"They worry for you," his head tilts slightly.

"They shouldn't."

"But they do. Why haven't you visited them?"

"Haven't had time," I watch him out of the corner of my eye. This is different than what I thought seeing him again would be like. I thought I would be screaming at him, ignoring him, beating him up. Instead I just feel this deep seated betrayal burning inside, yet the yearning to be back in his thin arms. No. "Now are you gonna talk or can I leave?" He inhales deeply before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

"No, ya ain't."

"But I could not bear the thought of hurting you again," he continues, not minding my input or even looking at me. "It seems... That is all I am capable of doing."

"Nah, I don't think so," I grumble. He sends a quick glance in my direction before looking back out at the water.

"You're right. I can also kill, destroy, and self loathe." His straightforwardness surprises me, but I pretend not to be affected. Thats what he wants, isn't it? For me to pity him and come running to pull him out of the darkness he's sprinted into head on. He can get himself out if he wants out.

"Is that all? I have an army to collect," I inform stiffly.

"I..." He blinks and shakes off whatever he was going to say. "Lokir... He is your new lover?" I burst into sarcastic laughter.

"He's as much of a lover as you are my brother. No, he's just my general."

"Hm," he hums, slightly pink than before. Just had to ask, didn't he?

"You kinda ruined the whole love thing for me," I blurt in my defense.

"My apologies."

Rolling my eyes, I step back into the apartment and ignore the look Lokir sends me. Snow raises an eyebrow, but I ignore him too.

"How close are they?" I snap at my second in command. He moves quickly, going back to the telescope and whistling just like last time.

"Only a few miles to go, Fang."

"Shoot," I hiss, glaring at the stupid map that's being no help. Frill sighs and shakes her head.

"What's going on?" Snow frowns. Lokir gives him a brief explanation while Vincent silently slips into the room, standing against the back wall. _Don't think we don't notice you._ Sonyeh eyes him for a second, staring at him. Vince shifts uncomfortably at her look and I suddenly realize why she's staring. His eyes are the exact color of blood, the liquid she so creepily cherishes.

"There's no possible way," I groan. "Lokir, Snow, run out there and get as many able bodied people you can find. Don't be afraid to ask the women, big oaf, ninety percent of them could kick your butt."

"Yes Commander," Lokir nods and hurries out, followed by Snow. It's been awhile since he's called me that. Smirking at the memories, I turn to Frill, who nods and grabs her spike-ended pole she calls a weapon. That thing _hurts._ Made out of Mythril, so it doesn't wear down too easily. The woman's had it easy since she got that thing.

"Sonyeh, are you ready?" The girl nods and reveals her wicked ebony dagger, the twisted be sharp metal lethal to all Cei'th do to a curse put over the blade. Vincent eyes the eldest person in the room, surprised to see a woman with the appearance of a ninety year old grabbing a fifty pound weapon and twirling it around as if it was nothing. "Good. Now where's..." Right on cue, the devil himself arrives.

"Fang!" Alec pants, bursting through the doorway. "The Cei'th..."

"We know already," I snap. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess. I should have you put on the front lines." He pales slightly, knowing that that's the worst place to be if you lack in great skill and strength. Taking pity on the guy, I lift my chin with a scowl. "But since you're a weakling, you can hang in the back. You, Sonyeh, and people that look your age are casting Ruin as long as you can, just don't back into the city. Once you get that far, you'll have to charge in. Lokir, Frill, and I will take the very front. I'm assuming Snow will too, if he's staying."

"May I be of assistance?" Vincent speaks up. Sonyeh immediately turns to get lost in his eyes again.

"Depends," I narrow my eyes at him. "You gonna leave at the last second because you don't want to hurt anyone?" He shifts awkwardly and looks down at his pointy shoes. Frill sighs.

"Fang, let the poor boy fight. We all make mistakes, let him make up for it."

"Fine. But I ain't forgivin' you yet, Vampy." He looks back up and nods slightly, drawing his gun.

"Well isn't that something," Frill smiles. Vincent only shrugs before sinking further into his cape. Sonyeh is really freaking him out.

"Ayana, go back to bed, darling," the old woman coos to a yawning little girl.

"But Gramma.."

"No. Bed."

"Alright."

"Reminds me of Yuffie," I huff, catching Vince's attention again.

Lokir arrives minutes later with Snow close behind, both big men panting like dogs.

"We got em out there," Lokir wheezes. I roll my eyes.

"You're so out of shape. Get them arranged like we did last time. Alec, Sonyeh, go with them. Snow, you fighting with us?"

"You bet I am!" He grins cheekily.

"Us four up front then. Vince, you try to stay near the back." Vincent nods and follows Lokir and the two practical kids out.

"Don't come out," Frill says firmly to Ayana before following me out the door. I grab my lance and grab a bunch of bangles. I slip toss a Mythril one toward Frill and slip one on myself. Outside, I toss Diamond Bangles toward Sonyeh and Alec and Platinum to Lokir. Everyone else either has to suck it up or get their own enhancing stuff, I only have enough for my top fighters. Yes, I have favorites and you'll have to get over it. No one ever said life was easy. Still, I can't help but check up on Snow.

"Need anything Snow?" I ask, subtly offering my own armor. He shakes his head with a grin.

"Nope! I've got my lovely Nibletoes on today," he motions down to his boots. I roll my eyes good naturedly. The boots let you see incoming attacks a split second before they're delivered, giving you time to act fast. I tried them once, and found the slight future telling annoying, but Snow just can't get enough of it. "Oh yeah, I let Vince use that mastered black belt." I force any acknowledgement of his words down and turn to Lokir.

"Ready?"

"Only when you are," he winks. I smirk and look up at the crowd of Cei'th still a ways off. Turning around, I face my small army of willing soldiers.

"Left and right split off to their designated positions when I give the word!" Somehow I manage to catch Vincent's eye and narrow mine on him. "Stick to the main group, Vampy!" He blinks at me before giving a single nod.

"We're attacking when they reach the horizon?" Frill frowns.

"No way," I chuckle irritably. "Give it exactly two more minutes, Lokir. Start the watch."

He nods and we wait a torturous one hundred twenty seconds before I lift my lance into the air as a signal for us to split. I see Alec end up on the left and Sonyeh on the right, the groups creating some sort of triangular funnel shape that reaches toward the main attackers, aka, me, my buddies, and my ex lover. The second I see the first flashes of Ruin, we run in. The first enemy I run into is one of those stupid Vampires. Rolling under a string blow with that big split arm. Lokir and Snow hurry to either side of me. Dirty Fighting my mind automatically labels the battle arrangement.

"Try that on me!" Snow challenges as it tries to hit me again before bringing his large arms up in a Steelguard block. I cast Deshell and Deprotect on it while Lokir attacks. He damages well, but I have most physical power out of everyone here right now. The thought makes me smirk as I cast Imperil.

"Relentless!" I call. Then I dive in to strike it with my lance. Snow hits it with magic driven attacks while Lokir focuses on spells. We take down at least a dozen Vampires that way before tackling a few Taxims also. Then I take a quick look around to assess the situation.

"Three lost!" Lokir calls as if reading my thoughts. "Five injured!"

The back row is just now getting hit by the cursed Cei'th, Vincent repeatedly having to use his golden claw as a weapon instead of his gun when a Seeker or flying Cei'th get too close. It's quite amusing and interesting to watch him slashing at them as if the armor was actually a piece of him.

"Fang!" Someone pushes me out of the way before a large rumble marks where another Vampire struck. I look up to see Alec pinning me to the ground, his heavy panting fanning over my face. My face involuntarily flushes when I notice Vincent looking over at us, jealousy clear in his narrowed eyes. If I could mess around right now... A little pranking for my revenge... I roll my eyes at my thoughts as Alec scrambles to his feet and accept his offering of a helping hand. "No zoning out now, Commander," he scolds playfully. I don't have time to warn him before the Vampire strikes down on him. He yells out, crushed beneath the blow and landing back on the ground, hissing in pain while he holds his arm.

Angered that the Cei'th took down one of my best men, I use my sabetour magic before completely annihilating the beast. I would call Sonyeh to help him back, but his leg is dripping heavily in blood and she's already collecting bottles of the stuff from the Cei'th anyway, so I don't want her anywhere near him. Vince looks sick just watch it her lick a drop of blood off her finger while I shudder. Strange girl.

"Frill!" I call out to the old woman, kneeling beside Alec. He looks up at me with his pained, pale green eyes, still clinging tightly to his arm. Frill's attacked by a Taxim on her way over and has to stop to kill it before she can help. "Alec, let me see your arm." He winces as he moves his hand away, revealing the both to be snapped in half and poking out of his skin. I grimace and ruffle his hair gently. "You'll be fine."

"I'll try," he grits. Frill takes the Cei'th down in one more blow and rushes over, kneeling on his other side.

"Vampire blow?"

"Yeah." She nods and loops an arm under his.

"I'll get him back inside. He'll have to wait to be healed, but maybe Ayana can help a bit."

"Good," I stand and rush back into battle. Lokir has a gash that runs blood into his eyes, but he ignores it and keeps fighting, large muscles bulging as he strikes with a spear that looks remarkably similar to Cid Highwind's. In case you haven't noticed, a majority of the older citizens here specialize in martial arts and pole arms, me included. Snow kills the last flying Cei'th in his area and gives me a playful salute and wink before punching a Taxim. I imagine that hurt... That guy has fists of steel, not to mention ridiculously huge muscles, though that's nothing compared to Barret.

"Come and get it!" I yell at a Cei'th heading toward Vince from behind. It whirls around and shrieks, making my head ring and makes my vision go black for a second. But I recover quickly and jump into the air, diving down to plunge my weapon into it's hard flesh. Vincent barely casts a glance my way before taking down the flying Cei'th in front of him. I concentrate on Mediguarding while the thing beats on me, using it's large arm to bludgeon the crap out of me. Ow... The lance may weaken the blows, but it certainty doesn't stop them at all. Suddenly, a frantic cry breaks my concentration.

"Ayana!? Where are you?!"

"Frill?" I call out, looking up to see the panicked old woman searching frantically for her granddaughter.

"Fang, she's gone! Ayana!"

"Hang on, I'll be..." I'm cut off by a heavy hit my body that knocks me backward and roughly pushes the wind out of me.

My head hits the hard ground harshly, making me have to blink away all the black spots fading in. But before I can even think about getting back up to my feet, it swings its heavy limb down at me. I weakly raise my lance to block it, but something in my elbow snaps, making me yell out in pain. I hear three gunshots go off and a spear clinking against the rock hard surface of the Cei'th. I try to get up and help, but two hands roughly push my back down. I look up to see Sonyeh shaking her head at me in warning. She must be over her short blood spell then, even though that small vial she always has hanging around her neck by a black cord is filled up with crimson... Ugh, best not think about it.

"They're retreating," I hear Lokir call. I sit up and watch as Vincent puts the last bullet into the Cei'th that tried to end my life.

"Ayana!" Frill screams. I frown and turn toward her voice. Then I spot the oblivious little girl, a large Taxim behind her. It feels like everyone nearby cries out a warning, except for Sonyeh, she just balls her fists up in fear, but it's no use. The little girl is struck by the beast twice by the time Frill gets there, and is half dead by the time Vincent has reloaded. It's enough to finish it off. Sonyeh lets me up this time while I scramble toward the little girl like everyone else. Okay, fine. Vincent gracefully glides over the ground, but what else did you expect?

We all know she isn't breathing when we get there, and Frill scoops her up to hold her tightly. Snow jogs over last, frowning at the scene as I cross my arms.

"We'll bury her tomorrow," I say stiffly before turning on my heel to leave. Vincent stands behind me, frown gracing his deceptively beautiful face.

"Don't you have any sympathy?"

"Wow, I must be terrible for _you_ of all people to notice," I snap.

"Fang," he sighs. "I told you I'm sorry. What more must I do?"

"Two words ain't gonna make anything better, Vince. It takes time."

"Indeed," he mutters, brushing past me toward Frill. With a glare I turn to see what he's doing. He kneels beside Frill silently, hesitantly laying a large but bony hand on her shoulder.

The teary eyed old woman looks up at him with no emotion whatsoever. From where I am, I can't hear what he's saying, but I watch as he gently wipes her tears a way with one gloved hand before she nods and gently lays Ayana's head on his lap. He takes out a glowing green orb and lays it over her chest, the top of his tongue poking past his lips in concentration. All I can think is: Wow. He's really changed. Not ten seconds later, Ayana's eyes flutter open and Vincent hurriedly pulls out a different materia, rainbow colored magic flittering around her twice before he puts it away.

"Ayana!" Frill exclaims in disbelief, hugging the now living girl tightly. "You're alright!" Then she looks at Vincent. "Young man, how can I ever repay you for this? I don't even.."

"You don't need to."

"But I..."

"No," he says firmly, standing. Frill finally gives in with a nod.

"Alright. At least tell me your name then."

"Vincent."

"I'm Frill," she smiles. "That girl over there that looks kinda like you is Sonyeh, Alex was the boy injured earlier, and Lokir is the general under command of our leader and commander, Fang." Vincent glances at me, studying me a moment before walking over.

"Would you like me to cure that?" He motions towards my elbow. I shake my head stubbornly.

"I'm fine." To prove my point, I reach for my lance and hold it in the most likely broken arm, but I end up dropping it when my elbow makes a painful popping noise.

"No, you're not," he frowns, taking hold of my arm and observing the injury. "Cure 3." I instantly feel the bone move back into place and any bruises left behind are gone.

"Is that like Curaga or something?" I blink at my arm, not noticing that his hand is still holding it up by my wrist.

"I suppose."

"Vincent! Think you could help Alec out too?" Frill crosses her arms. He looks at me before nodding. That's when I notice a burning feeling on my wrist and yank my arm away from his touch.

Vincent Valentine, you may have won everyone else over, but it's going to take more than materia to win my heart back.

 **ANOTHER LONG CHAPPIE!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Cloud's POV~

Lightning kills another Gorgonopsid before sheathing her weapon and turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to go exploring? You're getting restless." I smile at her observation and stand from the rock I was sitting on.

"You know me so well." Rolling her eyes, she leads the way out of the narrow but natural passageway to the plains. The ground always has a small vibration to it due to the giant adamantoises walking around, and the shrieks of flying creatures and other animals comfort my homesick ears. This is what the area around Nibelheim always sounded like, not to mention the mountains.

"Is it strange for me to miss home already?" I mutter. She shakes her head.

"I wanted to go back the instant I wound up in yours, but I didn't want to leave toward the end."

"Nice to know you loved Gaia," I give her a teasing smile. She rolls her eyes and shoulder bumps me.

"Nice to know you love Pulse."

"I just got here," I shrug. "Mind showing me around?"

"No problem," she grabs my wrist and pulls me along to a large plateau in the middle of the plains. When she releases me, my jog slows to a walk as I look up in wonder. Lightning jumps the twenty five feet up as if it was nothing and smirks down at me.

"How am I..."

"There's less of a gravitational pull on Pulse than there is on Gaia. At least, that's what Sazh says. Just jump, it's easy."

"Um..." I frown, awkwardly bending my knees to jump up. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Just do it, don't even think."

I try to do as I'm told and feel myself launch into the air, though not quite as high as Light and end up catching the edge of the ledge she's on. Laughing again, she grabs my hand and pulls me up before I wipe the tan dust of my dark clothes.

"Easy, huh?"

"You're just not used to it," she rolls her eyes for the one millionth time since I've known her and jumps up to the next ledge. I groan and climb up like a normal person. It takes nearly five minutes just for me to get up, only to see Light smirking at me in amusement. "And here I was wondering if you'd decided to go ride a chocobo." I scoff and glare down at my dirt covered clothing.

"Please tell me you guys have showers."

"Cold ones," she shrugs. "We're still waiting for Sazh to come get the pipes fixed."

"Great," I groan.

"You're such a whiner," she sighs. "Here, sit down. I packed lunch before we left."

"You did?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What did you think this bag was for?" She pats the satchel at her waist.

"A purse?" I playfully shrug, knowing very well she isn't into things like that.

"Shut up and sit," she shoves me and I obey, somewhat fearing for my life. Then she plops down beside me and opens up her bag, revealing two sandwiches and one large can of what looks like an energy drink of some kind. "Here."

I bite into the kinda warm sandwich and try to hide my grimace. When I look away from the awesome view, I see that Lighting's almost done with hers, studying the land carefully. Then she notices my picky eating and scoffs, finishing her food.

"You're so ungrateful."

"No I'm not, I'm just not hungry," I lie.

"Give," she holds out a hand. Sighing, I hand her the sandwich and watch her gobble that down before opening the can and taking a sip. Shoving it at me, she raises an eyebrow.

"Thirsty?"

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special," I chuckle, taking a sip and handing it back. "And that tasted like adamantoise crap."

"So is that what Tifa served me every night?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

We laugh at our stupid conversation before settling into a comfortable silence, Lightning hesitantly laying her head on my shoulder.

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Am I the only one that gets to see you like this? I mean, without your walls and such?"

"I think so," I blink, trying to remember the last time I felt comfortable like this. Aeris maybe? Never Tifa. "What about me? Are you like this around everyone else?"

"Nah. Only Snow," she teases, obviously joking. "I've got a thing for blondes."

"Really?" I smile, turning my head at her. "So that Snow guy. Is he hot?"

"Like a fire."

"What about me? I bet I'm way better looking."

"Eh. You're cute, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm in love with a moron in a trenchcoat, remember?" I scoff and brush my nose against hers.

"You sure about that?"

"Maybe." I turn my face away so that her lips brush against my cheek instead of my own.

"Hey, I don't want to taste that crap sandwich you just ate."

"I hate you," she huffs.

"I know."

...vvv...

"Hey Hope, where's Snow?" Lightning calls when when get back.

"He took Vincent to go see Fang," he says around a mouthful of food. Light sighs and shakes her head in disappointment before frowning at Tifa.

"He didn't force the guy, did he?"

"No, Vincent said he wanted to," Tifa shakes her head. I groan and flop back onto the couch.

"You're so whiny," Light scoffs, throwing her empty bag at me.

"You didn't know that?"

"Shut up."

The front door opens and there stands a tired looking Snow.

"Snow!" Tifa calls cheerfully. "What took so long?!"

"Let me see... To put the whole thing short... Fang punched Vincent, then we got into some huge battle between Oerba and all the Cei'th from the Tower, and then Vincent raised a little girl from the dead because Fang was being a stubborn pain in the butt. Anything new?"

"She punched him?" I raise an eyebrow. Light shakes her head at me.

"If she wasn't gonna give him a second chance deep down in her dark soul, she would be strangled him."

"True," Snow nods, pouring himself a cup of water. When he sits on the couch, Tifa lays her head on his lap.

"So, I more detail, spill." Snow furrows his eyebrows at her for a second before pouring half of his water on her face. She shrieks and sits up quickly, rubbing it away before scowling at him. He fights a grin.

"What? You said spill."

"I hate you," she growls before scooting to the other side if the couch. All I have do is face palm.

 **~Fang's POV~**

Alec sighs and shakes his head.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Fang?"

"It's nothing," I snap as Vincent heals his arm. I think the kid broke his leg too. I need to stop calling him ''kid", he's almost as old as I am. "Just... Mind you're own business."

"Leg," Vincent demands softly. Alec groans and lifts his injured leg for him.

"It's got to be something. You're never like this, unless it's that time of the month."

"Alec," I hiss through my gritted teeth. Vincent tries to ignore us, but I can see his face growing redder at Alec's statement. "If I didn't like you, I would've killed you by now." Vincent tenses just a teeny bit as he works, his movements becoming less gentler.

"Ow! Chill out there Vincent, you just pinched me with your bear claw." Vince glares at him until he cowers.

"Oh give him a break, Vampy. Don't make him pee himself, or you're taking care of that too." Then I turn back to Lokir. "What about the wall they were building to keep these things out?"

"I haven't had a report in over eight days," he says with a stiff shake of his head. "The people you chose are very... Set in their ways."

"They were the only people around here that can do anything with architecture," I defend. "Why don't we just go check on them today?"

"Right now?" Alec whines.

"Unless you want to wait until the next attack," I shoot back, not looking at him. "How far is it?"

"Only a mile or so away. The Cei'th probably got over it, or around. We might have to stick to a force field."

"I thought that would mess up the waystone signal?"

"It would. But do we have much of a choice? We lost seven people out there today. How many more will we lose if you insist on this wall that might not even work?"

"If something terrible happens next battle," I scoff, "Then I'll consider it. Not when I don't have the resources for it and could have a perfectly cheap wall."

"Deal," Lokir frowns. "Are you almost done, Valentine? Alec is part of the city council too."

"He'll need crutches," Vincent sighs, backing away. "The cure is not leveled high enough."

"Great," I roll my eyes. "Ayana, go tell your grandma we need a pair of crutches." The little girl nods and runs off. I frown at Vincent. "I don't trust you enough to leave you here. You're coming too."

We set off after Ayana returns, Sonyeh in the back staring at the vial around her neck. People have come to recognize the four of us as a sort of leader group, despite Sonyeh's young age and her inability to speak. Vincent makes sure to keep his distance from her and nearly ends up bumping into me three times before I finally shove him away a good four feet and stomp ahead. Lokir glares back at him when I grumble something about annoying ex lovers and instinctively moves a little closer. He's always been my main man, so to speak, and he's always been on the protective side when it came to me. That's just the way it always was. And its definitely making Vampy Boy jealous, whether he shows it or not.

"Hey Fang!" Alec hobbles closer to the side that Lokir isn't trying to kill people on. "Do you think they'll be anywhere near done when we get there?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Probably not. They just started three months ago."

"Exactly."

"You're an idiot," I laugh, ruffling his sand colored hair. He grins at me before dramatically groaning. "My armpits hurt."

"... Okay?" Lokir raises an eyebrow. I elbow him in the ribs.

"Don't be a jerk. That's my job."

"Then what's mine?" He frowns.

"You just stand there and look pretty!" Alec calls over my head. Lokir scowls at him before looking back down at me.

"Can you fire him?"

"I didn't hire him."

"Hey, are we rhyming for any particular reason?!" Alec yells.

"Are you yelling for any particular reason?" I cringe. That was right in my ear. Sonyeh catches my eyes and rolls hers. Like I said, she's weird and all, but she's a good friend. I wink at her before looking slightly up at Alec. "So you like Lokir, huh?"

"Not like that," he crinkles his nose. "He's just a ladies man."

"No I'm not," Lokir glares at him.

"You're cranky," the younger man sticks his tongue out. Have I made it obvious enough how immature this guy is?

"And you're about to lose a tooth."

"Hey now, you're both hot, now quit arguing," I smirk, clapping a hand down over Alec's mouth before he can say something that _will_ cost him a tooth. Or three. Maybe twelve.

"I love this bridge," Lokir mutter sarcastically as we reach the long, rickety bridge that stretches across a barren canyon. After we cross, it's a five minute walk to the wall.

"Dude, if I don't rest soon I'll either fall off this thing or my arms will fall off," Alex whines.

"Good," Lokir fires back. I roll my eyes and push the general forward.

"You and Sonyeh go ahead. I'll sit here and babysit this kid for a few minutes."

"You want me to leave you alone with him?" Lokir nods toward Vincent.

"I know this guy. He knows I'll kick his butt if he tries anything funny."

"You sure?"

"Lokir, chill," I raise an eyebrow. "You know I can handle myself."

"I know, I just..." He shakes his head. "Forget it. Cmon Sonyeh." The teen sighs and flicks two fingers off her forehead playfully in my direction before following the general. Alec sighs happily and sits down in the dying on the grass.

"Y' know, Vince, I hate to point this out, but you're the youngest guy here."

"... I'm aware."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Sixty."

"Wait, so you just had a really short crystal sleep then?" Alec tilts his head.

"Not exactly," I sit down beside him. "He's not exactly around here. Neither is Snow's little admirer or Light's stalker."

"Light has a stalker?" He laughs.

"Hey, they like each other," I smirk and roll my eyes. "They're from another planet."

"The one you guys went to?"

"Yep," I nod. He frowns at Vince.

"Gosh, you're nice for a dumper." Vincent blinks at him blankly and I chuckle.

"Alec, sometimes it's hard not to compare you to a five year old."

"Hey! I'm..."

"We know," I fluff his hair. "And the second we can't see Lokir's big ol' head, we're crossing."

He groans and flops onto his back tiredly. I turn to look at Vincent, but his eyes are locked on the bridge. Lost in thought, huh? Being me, I really want to pick on him, so I throw my bangle at his head. He jumps and holds his head where I hit him, scowling at me. I just smirk and cross my legs.

"So, anything interesting happen on Gaia?"

"... I don't know."

"How could you not know?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I have been asleep," he looks away.

"For fortyish years?!" Alex exclaims.

"One," Vincent mumbles.

"Oh, you mean in that freaky coffin of yours?" I cock my head to the side. His crimson eyes flicker to mine for a moment before he looks back at the bridge.

"Perhaps."

"You're so straightforward," I scoff before looking at Alec. "Ready to go?"

"I think."

"Cmon then." I yank my bangle back on before pulling Alec to his feet and handing him his crutches.

"Let's just hope I don't slip and die."

"Well someone's optimistic."

"Yeah yeah," he brushes me off before starting to cross.

"Cmon Vampy," I call back as I step on. I won't lie, this thing is nerve wracking. The boards are old and cracked, the split ropes that serve as a railing are ineffective if you slip under or trip over them, and the whole thing swings while you go. I guess that's why I pity the poor guy behind me when I turn around to check on him. But I think my pity is drowned out by the realization that hits me like a ton of bricks.

Vincent Valentine, the man who can take down dragons without blinking an eye, is afraid of heights.

He stiffly and slowly shuffles down the middle of the bridge, stiffening and pursing his lips together through every shake Alec causes. He finally looks up to see me watching and looks back down at the two hundred foot drop below us. Feeling the pity arise again, I walk toward him and grab his arm, leading him gently. Vanille's scared of heights too, but I usually just drag her. This different somehow. Dang it Vince. Why can't I just hate you? Alec doesn't even bother to care that I'm acting weird, whereas Lokir would've tackled and interrogated Vince for touching me by now.

 **IT TOOK ME DAYS TO COME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND I FINALLY JUST DITCHED CLOUD AND LIGHT FOR VINNIE BOY... OH WELL!**


	7. Chapter 7

~Fang's POV~

Once we're across the bridge, I let go of Vincent's arm and continue on ahead of Alec as if I never noticed his fear. Gotta admit, it was kinda cute. Why can't I just despise him already? We can see the back of Lokir's head and Sonyeh's long black hair a little ways off, but they will definitely get to the "wall" we can see from here first. It's merely a three foot fence made of brick. _Are you kidding me?_ Scowling, I break into a run to catch up to my second in command.

"This is what we we've been paying for them to do?" Lokir mutters without even looking at me.

"I didn't know they'd be doing nothing," I grit. The workers, who are just lazing around in the sun, see us and get to their feet quickly, scattering to make it look like they were working. But we've already seen them, and the two people known for their tempers and strength are arriving rather quickly.

"Is this what we pay you for!?" Lokir demands. I cross my arms tightly and glare at a skinny little man that cowers and keeps pretending to be busy. "To lay around all day when our whole village is in danger?! I should you all back to Snow and see what he has to say! You're just a bunch of children, all of you!"

"Are you done?" One man with a mustache grumbles. Lokir's eyes darken as he starts toward him. I roll my eyes and grab his arm, pulling him back. With one last frightening glare, he looks at me somewhat apologetically. I nod and then look at the lazy workers.

"This is done within the next week or you're working without pay."

"That ain't fair!"

"Do I seriously need to bring Lightning and Snow back out here?" I raise an eyebrow. "Get to work. Now."

"You don't do anything to help the village," a dirty looking woman pipes up. "Why should we listen to you?"

Lokir doesn't bother to stop me as I charge over to her, towering over her small form.

"I don't help? Excuse me, but today I vaguely remember fighting for hours to keep you lazy people alive so that you didn't become Cei'th food. People gave their lives for you and that means nothing? I pay for your homes and feed you. I built your town up again and gave you the work you asked for. If that's nothing to you, I'm afraid there's no reason to keep you here."

"Then I'll leave."

"Go then," I lift my chin. "Where will you stay? What about gil? Won't you need food? I'm the only one willing to pay you, Smith, and so I'd keep my mouth shut before there's nothing left for you."

The woman, known as Smith, turns and walks off, getting the point finally and going back to work. Lokir lays a hand on my shoulder and frowns at the workers.

"Let's get back, hm?"

"I feel bad for Alec," I sigh. "Please tell me there's a spare teleporter here."

"I'll get one," he pats my back gently and walks off. I can feel Vincent on one side and Sonyeh on my other.

"That was a waste of time," I grumble.

"Not if they decide to work," comes the deep voice I expected to answer.

"I doubt it."

"It was worth a try."

"You say that like you don't believe it," I give him a skeptical look before looking at Sonyeh. "When we get back, see if Frill can't get us dinner. I'm starving." She nods once before pointing at Alec. The light haired man wobbles on his crutches over the rough terrain trying to catch his balance. I reach out an arm quickly to catch him.

"Sorry," he gives me a weak smile. "It's just hard to get around here."

"It's fine," I laugh, trying to help him up. Of course, I end up slipping on the dirt and we both end up laughing on our butts with a grumpy Vincent scowling at us.

"I got the teleporter," Lokir tosses the device my way and I catch it.

"Thanks buddy," I grin at him. "Ready to go Alec?"

"My butt hurts."

"Well I ain't gonna kiss it better. Let's go." I press the button in the teleporter, muttering our destination at it. With a flash we disappear and reappear in the apartment. Frill jumps and smacks my arm.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry," I smirk at her. Then I toss the used device at Lokir. "I was gonna have Sonyeh ask, but could you get us some food? I'm starving."

"Sure thing, Dear," she nods, ushering everyone out. Lokir frowns at Vincent before walking toward the door. Please don't hurt him.

"And, uh," I add under my breath. "Try to keep it light on Vincent's plate."

"Fang, dear, I know you don't like him, but.."

"It's not that. He just doesn't eat. You'll be lucky if he even nibbles on something."

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm refilling that plate if it gets empty."

"Fine by me," I shrug, exiting to see Lokir, Vincent, and Alec out by the water. Lokir glares at Vampy while he shifts awkwardly, and Alec chatters away as always.

"So wait, if you're actually Vincent Valentine, that means you're the guy that Fang called a 'hot, stupid, jerk'," Alec muses out loud just as I approach. Freezing as Lokir's glares shifts to me, I try to hide my blush by ruffling Alec's hair and smirking.

"You're a horrible liar."

"But you...!"

"He's not lying, she said it!" Ayana pipes up. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Ganging up on me, hmm? Lokir, you're on my side, right bud?"

"I don't even know what.."

"Just say yes!" I hiss. He sighs and nods.

"I guess you guys are liars then."

"Sonyeh, who do you believe?" Ayana looks at the mute girl, head tilted in an adorable way. Sonyeh taps her chin before nodding to herself and pointing at her ears and then me, nodding again, and standing beside Alec. Vincent ignores us and looks around.

"You're all horrible."

"Well, if I'm honest, I did hear you say that," Lokir admits, lightening up a little with a smirk.

"Go back to being Mr. Stoic," I snap. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why? I thought you said you liked it better when I wasn't grumpy."

"That's when I was messing with you to get my spear back!"

"Flirting was more like it."

"I wasn't flirting with you," I scoff. His smirk broadens into a mischevious grin.

"Really? 'Hey handsome' doesn't sound like a normal greeting to me. Especially not for you."

"It's how I get free stuff," I defend, ignoring Vincent's hard stare. Must think I'm a player or something. Shame on him. "And who wouldn't want that?"

"So," Lokir gives Alec a sly smile and Sonyeh claps a hand over her mouth to her hide her smile. "If I want something for free, all I gotta do is.." He lays a hand on my waist and leans his face close to mine. "And then I'm in?"

"Go away," I fight a blush and push on his hairy face. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What about free stuff?"

"I don't have anything for you," I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure you might," his eyes flicker down to my mouth before he looks back at my innocently. I scoff and shove him away. We all know he's joking, save for Vince who glares at a building in the opposite direction with his fists clenched and semi hidden behind his cloak.

"You're such a ladies man. Now quit trying to be flirtatious and put the teleporter away."

"Yes ma'am," he winks at me. I swat his arm irritably before turning around.

"I seriously hope Frill's almost done. I could collapse from hunger right now."

"Now who's dramatic?" Alec grins. "Hey Vince, you alright?" Vincent glares at him before turning with a whoosh of his cape and walking toward the house, his metal shoes clacking against the brick design of the Square. "I think he hates Lokir."

"Me too!" Ayana nods and Sonyeh tilts her head, watching him go. Then she makes the blessing sign of Oerba, a prayer to a god I both don't believe in or remember the name of. Vanille used to do that whenever she would find anything dead that had nothing to do with her.

"Why would you think that?" I frown at the light haired man. He shrugs.

"Can you not feel the jealousy everywhere when either is around you? Both of 'em like you, I'd bet my dinner on that."

"Yeah right," I scoff. "Lokir's just messing around and Vincent's too... Cold."

"That's what they all say," Alec winks before gathering his crutches up and starting toward the apartment. "Don't get me wrong, I'm famished, but you're still the drama queen."

"I own the throne!" I call back. He throws his head back and laughs that boyish laugh he's always had, the one that makes him sound fourteen instead of twenty. Like Hope's.

"Gramma better have dinna! My tummy growling!" Ayana pouts before dragging Sonyeh after her.

"I'm such a loner now," I murmur to myself, scanning the beautifully clear waters of the Oerba Ocean before following my friends. Who am I kidding? They're family.

"Man, you're not gonna eat that?" Alec raises his eyebrows at Vincent in surprise. Vincent shrugs and continues to silently push his food around on his plate. Frill sighs and shakes her head.

"Honey, at least eat your rice. Your all skin and bones, it's a wonder that you're even still alive."

"I'll eat it!" I raise my hand. Vince raises an eyebrow at me skeptically while Frill scowls.

"Fang, you've already had thirds. Let the lad eat."

"He's not gonna," I shrug. "Besides, I'm immortal. I have forever to work off the calories that I burn off from fighting everyday anyway."

"And I'm sure Vincent fights a lot too, so let him be."

"He just stays in one place and pulls a trigger while occasionally pulling some snazzy acrobatics. Effective but not energy burning," I shoot back. Vince rolls his eyes and pushes his plate in my direction. While I give a victorious look to the old woman in her chair. She frowns at Vincent before shaking her thoughts away and picking up her knitting needles.

"Thanks Vampy!" I say happily. He simply watches as I stuff my face as if I hadn't eaten three helpings before this. I'm starving!

"Now that you're gonna be a fat lump, can I be Commander?" Alec asks teasingly.

"No, and I still have to decide what to do with you," I glare at him. "You cost us four citizens and nearly Ayana too." He sighs and looks down, guilty.

"I know, I just don't know how to fix it all."

"You can't. But you can start by helping out the families of those whose members died helping with the mess you made." He nods and stands, hobbling over to the sink to put his plate in before wobbling to the bunks and sitting on his. He likes the bottom so that he doesn't have to wake up as fast in the morning whereas I believe there's nothing better than a good seven and a half foot jump to get you up and ready for the day.

"So Vamps," I prop my chin up on my hand. "You gonna stay at the inn?"

"Of course not!" Frill pipes up before he can reply. "We have an extra bed here!"

"That's alright," Vincent shakes his head. "I don't..."

"No, I insist. And you can't change a stubborn old lady's mind, so get up top and go to sleep."

"Frill, it's only seven. Plus we just ate."

"He didn't, and you've all had a long day. Just take it easy for once, Dear, and it'll be rewarding in the morning."

"But.."

"Nope. Up you go," she waves me off. With a groan, I climb up top of the left bunk and sit on my bed, pointing to the one across from mine.

"That's you, Vamp, unless you want Frill to throw you up there. Literally."

"Quite," Alec adds. Vincent nods to Frill as a thank you before pulling himself up. Sonyeh rolls in below him and Ayana under me. Then Frill gets back in her chair and continues knitting.

"All a bunch of children, everyone of you."

 **DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS, BUT VINCENT GOT FORCED TO SLEEP IN A BUNK BED. HOW VERY INTRIGUING.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Snow's POV~

Tifa sighs and shakes her head.

"There has got to be a way to get she and Vincent back together."

"I'm not sure..." I start.

"Of course it's meant to be!" She interrupts me. "Did you see the way they would look at each other?"

"Yeah but..."

"Shut it and think! How could we do this..?"

"Um..." I blink at her, mind blank. "Why don't you just let them figure it out?"

"Because I am a female and I ship them!"

"... Okay..."

"Don't be turning into Vince on me," she smiles.

"I won't, I swear."

"Good. Now we must come up with an evil plan."

"Evil?"

"I'm a female, remember?"

"Right. Female. Evil. Got it."

~Fang's POV~

I wake up with a start and try to leap down before my dinner(s) come up, but I barely make it to the sink in time. The outhouse is a whole thirty feet away outside anyway. After I finish puking my guts up, I shakily reach around for a glass in the darkness. I hate feeling like this, weak and vulnerable. I take a few drinks from the glass before the nausea becomes overwhelming again and the water I just drank comes back up. _Ew.._. While spewing the grossness from my mouth, I feel a hand settle on my lower back and I spin around, squinting to see better.

"Are you alright?" A deep, concerned voice asks. My nerves are already spiked from his touch, and my heart jumps even higher in reaction to his voice.

"Fine," I finally answer after studying his glowing scarlet eyes. My head suddenly decided to pound mercilessly and I groan, one hand on my temple and the other supporting me against the small countertop. His dark eyebrows furrow and he swiftly hands me the glass again. I refuse. "I don't feel like puking again."

"You either need to be miserable for days or get whatever is causing your illness out of your system." Narrowing my eyes in him irritably, I snatch the water and take a few sips just to satisfy him before putting it back on the counter stubbornly, unaware that his hand is still on my back.

"Happy?"

"Not particularly."

"Lighten up, Vamps. Snow explained the whole 'you're stuck here forever' thing. There are tons of nice ladies around here, and I'm sure there are coffins laying around here somewhere."

"I wish you would stop calling me a vampire," he sighs. "That's not my name."

"Sorry Vince," I pat his cheek before hunching over the sink again. He quickly moves to hold my wild hair out of my face like I thought he would. I don't even care. When I'm done, he doesn't force the water on me, just pulls off a glove and holds the back of it to my forehead with a deep frown.

"You're burning up."

"Gods, what did I eat?" I whine, holding my throbbing head tightly.

"It's probably just a fever or some food poisoning," he shakes his head. I nod and shakily walk back toward the bunks, trying but failing to climb up to my bed. "Fang, it may be easier for you to just lay on the couch."

"But.. Fine," I groan, stumbling past him and slowly easing myself down onto the cushions. Vince pulls my blanket off my bed and lays it over me, handing me my pillow.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, that's okay," I wave him off, eyes shut while I massage my temples. _Ow. Ow. Ow._ Then I feel the couch sink a little by my head, fingers soothingly running through my hair. I think I hear someone murmur "I love you" before I drift off, but who would?

When I wake up, I hurt too much to move, glaring at the open windows as if they will shut if I look long enough. When nothing happens, I sigh and slowly try to sit up. A gentle tug on my hair makes me turn and see Vincent's gloved hand is still loosely tangled there. Unaware that I'm smiling, I carefully untangle his longer fingers and take a little bit longer than needed to move his arm away. _You're supposed to be disliking him, not relishing in lovey-dovey stuff!_ Maybe I just want to miss waking up to him there, his touch, that strange smile that only he could possibly pull off well.

Then I close my eyes and lay back down. No point in getting up, you'll just make it worse. I nod at my own thoughts and shift a teeny bit so that my cheek is innocently resting against his palm. He stirs and those crimson eyes blink open. He inhales deeply and looks around him as if he forgot where he was before scooting up into more of a sit than the slouch he fell asleep in. I pretend to be asleep when his hand twitches and he slowly pulls it out from under my face. I open one eye to glare at him and he freezes, whether in fear or as an instinct I have no idea. He should be afraid.

"You just had to wake me up, didn't you?"

"... My apologies," he mumbles, looking down at his lap.

"You're so gullible," I laugh, slinging my legs over the edge of the couch and stand. Well, kinda. My head instantly starts spinning and I nearly fall over, but Vampy Boy catches me. I give him a wobbly smile and lean on him while I stumble out the front door.

"Where exactly are we going?" He mutters by my ear.

"I gotta pee."

"..."

Snickering to myself, I shake my head and struggle to get down the stairs with even Vincent's help, which isn't much because it's like he's scared to touch me. Finally sick of slipping until I'm too dizzy to breathe, I sigh and grab either side of his face roughly. He jumps and tenses up like a boulder, but ignore that and try to get my point across.

"I kinda need help here, Vincent, so you have permission to touch me. I'm not gonna get you sick, I swear."

"Sorry."

"Whatever happened to 'my apologies'?"

"I have no idea."

"Hm," I raise an eyebrow at him before turning to continue down. The next time I slip, Vince takes advantage of his privileges and scoops me up, either concerned or getting impatient. "Thanks bud," I pat his chest as he sets me down. He huffs and turns to walk away. "Who's gonna help me back?" He silently turns back and stands outside the small building.

When we finally get back to the apartment, Frill, Alec, and Sonyeh are up, giving us the same strange look. I suppose it makes sense, I mean, the guy I claim I can't stand is carrying me back bridal style and I'm boredly braiding pieces of his long, soft, ebony hair together. Looks like the picture of a teenage couple, actually... Gross.

"I'm assuming you're the one that vomited all over the sink then?" Frill finally speaks up. I shrug as Vincent sets me back down on the couch and starts to leave. I tug him sharply back by an unfinished braid. "I'm not done yet!"

"How're you feeling?" Alec gives me his easy grin.

"Like crap," I answer flatly, trying to force Vincent to sit on the floor so I can finish messing his already messed up hair up. He finally gives in and sits down rather unsteadily, his back bumping into the couch roughly with a loud thud. Frill presses her lips together and Sonyeh covers her smile with her hand. It's not everyday you see a clumsy Vincent Valentine. He sighs and loses his face somewhere in his hand and claw. Poor guy. Becoming more used to life everyday. "How is your hair so soft and knotted at the same time?" I wonder out loud. Vincent shrugs, still hiding or whatever the heck he's doing. Maybe he's smelling his hands. Sonyeh approaches me seconds later with a comb in her hand, which I accept with a smile.

"Okay Vin, hope you don't mind getting a few chunks ripped out."

"Hey, be careful," Alec teases. "The guy probably values his luscious locks."

"Shut up, moron," I roll my eyes as I get to work. A few times Vincent makes a grunt of pain when I get frustrated and just tear through or cringes when I accidentally jerk too hard. Other than that, he makes no complaint, unlike me. I would've yelled and cussed at and punched the person who was brushing my hair by then.

It takes a full hour and a half of combing to get everything out of Vincent's hair, and I can tell he's relieved when I finally get too tired to sit up anymore. He gives me a concerned look when he feels my forehead again, muttering something to Frill that makes her nod and mutter something back.

"I torture you enough?" I tease with a yawn.

"Perhaps."

"So I need to do more brushing?"

"No." His immediate answer makes me and Alec laugh, Frill shaking her head with a smile. My stomach clenches and I wince, coughing.

"Bucket," I manage to wheeze out. Vincent catches the plastic bucket Alec tosses him and sets it beside me just as I roll over to empty my empty stomach.

"Oh Fang," Frill sighs, approaching with a bowl of soup. I shake my head and hide under my blanket. "Dear, just eat it."

"No."

"Darling, please. Take the silly blanket off." I huff and throw it off, making my hair messier than it was before. "Thank you. Now eat." I shake my head firmly. With a sigh, she looks at the Vampy my back is facing. "Vincent, would you please help, dear?" Dear this, dear that. Old women are strange. I jump when I feel one hand on each shoulder, tensing even further when I can feel his breath beside my ear.

"Fang," he mumbles with his deep voice. "It will make you feel better."

"I still don't want to," I huff, turning my head away. He sighs and presses his lips to the nape of my neck, making me shudder.

"Please?"

"I hate you," I grumble, pushing his hands off. Curse him for being so... What's the word? Toxic. Yeah, that. "Fine. I'll eat it, geeze."

"Thank you, both of you. Here you go, Sweetheart."

"Pff, my heart ain't sweet. It's as black as my soul," I scoff before swallowing the first spoonful.

"Yes, whatever. Just eat."

I obey and eat half of the soup before refusing anymore, which satisfies both of my annoying nannies enough to let me sleep. When I awaken, Vincent's sleeves are rolled up and he's elbow deep in dish water, scrubbing away. Frill snoozes in her chair and Ayana no doubt is napping as well. I have no idea where Alec and Sonyeh are but...

"OH MY GOD LOKIR, YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I yell, jumping into a sitting position. The light brunette haired man chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"You feeling any better, Fang?"

"Eh," I shrug, head pounding again. Vincent eyes us discretely as Lokir hands me two pills.

"Thought you might have a headache. You get those a lot." I nod and look back at Vince.

"Hey slave! Get me some water!" He sighs and does as he's told. So what if I'm slightly taking advantage of the fact that he'd do anything for me? I'm not doing anything bad. He hands it over silently before going back to work, though I don't miss the glares he and Lokir pass to each other before he goes. Guys these days.

"So," I say after swallowing the medicine. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Thought of anything for Alec yet?"

"Nah, too lazy. And I don't want anything too drastic. I like the kid."

"Aw, boo-hoo. He's just gonna keep getting into trouble until you do something."

"I know. Just... Let me nap. I'm sick."

"Fine," he sighs before heading toward the door. But before he does that, he narrows his eyes on Vince. "And you'd better be careful. I'm watching you." Vamps doesn't reply, merely rolls his eyes and continues washing. Compulsive cleaning disorder, Vamps. Don't catch it!

"Hey Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Can I play with your hair when you're done?"

"..."

"Please?!"

"..."

"Because you love me?"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Fine."

 **SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I MOVED ACROSS THE COUNTRY LAST MONDAY, SO I HAVEN'T HAD WIFI, AND I'M OUT OF DATA ON MY PHONE (EVEN THOUGH I'M USING 2G RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG). SHARING A BEDROOM WITH FIVE OTHER KIDS DOESN'T HELP MY WRITING THOUGH...**

 **SORRY IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ANOTHER PAIRING... WE STILL HAVE ONE OR TWO FANG CHAPPIES BEFORE A DIFFERENT ONE.**


	9. Chapter 9

~Fang's POV~

After I destroy Vincent's perfectly messy hair and he struggles to get it back, I doze off with my blanket wrapped tightly around my shivering body. Frill tries to force another bowl of that soup down my throat, but I refuse both she and Vincent before they finally let me just sleep. Not too long after that I lose the soup I ate earlier and hide under my pillows and blankets.

"Fang?" I hear Frill's old voice from under fortress of warmth that makes me cold, but I ignore her. Go away. "Poor dear," she sighs, patting my back and walking away. She comes back moments later and pulls away the blanket. "Let me take your temperature."

I groan and let her shove the thing under my tongue, grimacing when she pushes too hard like all older people do. With a cluck of her tongue, she shakes her head.

"One hundred and four. You've got quite the bug, Fang."

"Whatever," I sigh, cracking my eyes open. "Where's Vince?" She smiles.

"Funny. You didn't ask about anyone else." At my flat expression she sighs. "I told him to get some rest, he was trying to help me with things all night."

"Sounds like him," I shake my head. "So he's asleep."

"No," she smirks. "He's awake, I'm pretty sure." I roll my eyes and hide under my fortress again. "Do you need anything?"

"No, and don't try to force that gross soup on me again."

"Oh Fang." I imagine her shaking her head and walking away. I groan and fall asleep again.

When I wake up I feel way better, better enough to stand up and stretch. Everyone except for Vincent is sitting on the floor and eating dinner, which makes me realize how hungry I actually am.

"Well look who's feeling better," Alec grins at me. I roll my eyes at him and sit beside him, which just so happens to be practically on top of Vinnie's pointy shoes. I look down at them with a skeptical frown.

"Are those things used for kicking people or something?"

"... I've never tried."

"Hmm. You sure? You've never kicked something to death?"

"... No."

"Have you?" Alec tilts his head. I shrug.

"Yeah. I was in some street gang when I was a teenager. We jumped people all the time."

"Well then," he blinks.

"I didn't say I was proud of it," I shrug again. "Killed some kid named Eva. My friends got put in prison, but they never turned me in."

"So are you saying we should arrest you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

He grins and pushes me over, me yelping and trying to push him off. He chuckles and wrestles me onto my back, using his superior weight in place of the muscle he lacks in compared to me. Finally he manages to be sitting on me, hands pinning my wrists to the ground.

"Get off me!" I growl.

"I think I win."

"Alec!"

"Hmm... What to do when Fang is so vulnerable."

"I ain't vulnerable! Get off me!"

"You sure?" I struggle to kick him off, but his butt doesn't even move. Jerk! "What if I were to..." He bends down closer and slowly drags his tongue up my cheek.

"Alec! You're disgusting!" I shriek, wiggling around to get away. Something has to work. He pulls away with an evil smirk and taps the tip of my nose.

"I know." I take my now free hand and slap him across the face, shoving him off in his moment of shock. He chuckles to himself softly, boredly noticing the reddened mark on his cheek as I scrub my face with my 'scarf' in disgust.

"Vincent, can you stab him with your shoes or something? He's annoying."

"Aw, that's not nice," Alec pouts teasingly. I grab a handful of rice off his plate and throw it at him.

"Aw, you're getting married!" Ayana coos.

"Ew, no! He'd be dead before the wedding," I crinkle my nose.

"True story," Alec nods. Vincent rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. A knock on the open doorway makes me jump and I look up to see Lokir standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"May I borrow you?" He looks at me. I nod and stand, purposely 'tripping' over Alec's knee as we pass. He yelps and frowns at me as I turn back and wink at him before following Lokir out. Lokir sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't stand that Valentine guy."

"Why?"

"He just acts too possessive, like you're an object or something."

"Says you." I scoff.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but dislike him."

"Don't worry, he hates you back."

"I know," he chuckles. "Would probably spit on my guts if he could."

"Nah, he's too polite to do that. I think he would probably just claw you."

"Which is totally better," he replies sarcastically, kicking at the sandstone pavement at the center of town.

"Why did you need me to come with you?" He opens his mouth to reply when a loud crack rings through my ears and I watch in horror as Lokir falls backward, grunting in pain when his back hits the pavement. His hand clutches the front of his blood soaked shirt, and a pool of red puddles on his chest.

"LOKIR!" I scream, quickly falling to my knees to assess his bullet wound.

"Fang," he wheezes out. I shake my head firmly. "He's... After you..."

"Shh," I hush him, fumbling with the small buttons on his shirt. People rush into their homes, and I can see Sonyeh sprinting over with Alec hurrying on crutches not far behind.

"Fang, please..."

"No," I shake my head firmly. "You're gonna be alright." He coughs weakly and presses his face into my hand when I brush his hair from his face.

"It... Got me good," he winces when I live my hand away to move the once gray fabric away from the injury.

"You'll be okay," I bite my lip. No he won't.

"Don't lie to me," he looks up at me with already dying eyes. "That was too... Close to my heart..."

"Lokir!" Alec pants, face split when he sees the blood everywhere.

"Don't let... Her get hurt... Protect... She and... The man..." Lokir says to Alec, breathing heavily.

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows. Alec ignores me and sinks to the ground, clasping both of his hands around one of Lokir's.

"I promise I will."

"Good," Lokir forces a smile. "Fang... Forgive him."

"Who?" I frown. His eyes slowly close as he exhales for the last time. "Lokir?!" I shake his shoulders, trying anything to wake him up, grabbing his wrist and checking his pulse. Gone. "No no no no no no," I chant, falling back onto my butt and gripping my hair. "Please no."

"Vince! Do you have that Revive?!" Alec yells. The sound of metallic shoes clacking against the pavement forces my hurt down and surfaces my rage. Only one person around here uses a gun that would shoot him.

"You!" I yell, storming toward Vincent. His eyes widen, but I'm on him before I know it, punching, kicking, yelling, accusing. He makes weak attempts to control me, but they don't do a thing. "You killed him!"

"Fang!" Alec cries, grabbing me from behind and pulling me off of the filthy demon. Vincent quickly gets to his feet and wipes at the blood dripping from his nose, a long scratch along his cheek and most likely a bloody injury from me slamming his head back into the stone.

"Let me go!" I scream. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Fang!" Alec shakes me in an attempt to snap me out of it.

"I'm gonna stab until he can't fix it will his stupid materia! I'll shoot him! I'll...!" I'm cut short by a sharp poke in my arm and the world going black.

When I awaken, my head is pounding and my throat is raw. I'm all alone in the house, or so I think, until I see Frill silently knitting in the corner.

"How long was I out?" I croak.

"A day and a half," she says stiffly without even looking up. "The tranquilizer they used was a little more powerful than they thought." It all comes flooding back to me. The sound of a gun, Lokir's death, my attack on Vincent...

"Where's.."

"Vincent? He tried to leave. Probably wanted to go hide off somewhere, but Alec insisted that he stay because you didn't mean anything, you were just angry."

"I guess," I sigh. He only ever aims for the head if he can help it. Something I remember him saying about a quick death even for those who don't deserve it. "Where is he?"

"I'll go get him to take care of you. You're going to be a little... Disoriented for awhile."

"Why?"

"The drugs. I told you they gave you too much."

"Oh."

She nods and leaves the house, leaving her half knitted whatever on the chair she was in. I shut my eyes and try not to look at the scene of Lokir lying on the ground in his blood that lays behind my lids. I can hear slow, hesitant steps heading toward me before the chair creaks slightly, signifying that it's holding a lot of weight. Trust me, for as skinny as he is, Vince is heavy. It's gotta be the demons. Or maybe he's big boned... Why do I care? I open one eyes to see him look away from me and down at his lap.

"Sorry," I mutter. His observant eyes dart up to mine, never blinking as they practically stare into my soul.

"For what?" His tone is flat, holding no emotion.

"Trying to gouge your eyeballs out."

"I see."

"That's it? No 'Fang I absolutely hate you for blaming some person's murder on me'?"

"... It would not be true." I sigh and drop my head back onto my pillow. I just want him to show something. I don't care what. Anger, hurt, I wouldn't even care if he hated me,I just hate this wall he puts up around everyone. It never used to be there around me; now it is.

"How's your head?"

"Why are you concerned about me?"

"Because I care, Vince, whether you believe it or not," I snap, sitting up. "I don't frikin care if you hate me or anyone else, just quit hating yourself! Just because Lucrecia didn't love you doesn't mean no one else can!" He sighs and his red eyes looked sad. Lonely. Depressed. What am I doing wrong?

"Perhaps... Some of us don't need love."

"Oh shut up," I scoff, crossing my arms.

"I was not talking about you." I glare at him before speaking up again.

"So if you weren't the one who shot him, who did?"

"How am I to know?" Before I can reply, two people walk in through the door, Alec narrowing his eyes and Sonyeh hurrying over to Vincent. She holds out a hand, the other on her hip. Vince raises an eyebrow.

"Can we see your gun for a second?" Alec demands more than asks. Vince blinks before pulling it out of his holster, handing it to Alec distrustfully. Alec fiddles with it before revealing a bullet from the weapon. "I told you she was right, Sonyeh. It matches the one in Lokir."

Something inside me awakens that isn't... Me. Before I know it, I've got my thumbs pressing deeply into Vincent's throat. I can hear someone yelling and another person pulling at my arm but that thing inside me, well, now it's outside, it pushes down everything that's Fang and goes ballistic, squeezing harder, wishing for the pained life inside in thise crimson eyes to disappear. Stop! But it doesn't listen. I'm not exactly sure what it is. Maybe it's the vengeful side of me that wants to kill everything. Maybe I'm just insane. Or it could be the fact that I hate Vincent. No, that's a lie. I hate things about him. I can't stand the way he hates things or can kill mercilessly without a thought. I hate how he loves me still even after everything I've put him through. I hate his dang wall and his blank face and the way he refuses to let me touch his gauntlet so that he doesn't accidentally cut me. So why can't I hate him?

They're fading, the lights behind the red. They're also pleading, for death or for life I have no idea. Knock it off! Again, it won't listen, it just seems so unreal. Is this a dream? This has got to be the second time I try to squeeze the life out of him. That's right, that animal... It's Ragnarock, isn't it? The remaining cells of a vengeful beast.

"Stop it!" This time my voice pushes through clenched teeth as I finally gain control. My hands instantly leave his throat, making me stumble backwards on top of whoever was pulling on me. Vincent coughs and gasps for air, drops of red from his mouth disappearing into the fabric of his glove as he watches me grip my hair, trying so hard to force it down. Leave me alone!

"Fang, what is wrong with you!?" Alec yells, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"I don't..." I start, my voice stopping as a wave of pain shoots through my head. I try to block it out, pushing my hands against my temples to relieve the pressure, but it doesn't work.

"Fang! What is your..."

"Let to of her," Vincent forces. Alec freezes to turn and frown at him.

"She just tried to strangle you, man!"

"Let go."

He huffs and releases me, not that I really notice, I'm focused on trying to make it go away. What is wrong with me..? I feel the couch sink next to me and a two hands gently pry mine away from my head. I turn to see those eyes... The ones that fill me with warmth and guilt at the same time. Even after practically killing him, he still cares enough to make sure I'm alright. He must be crazy. That or he has a death wish.

"Fang." I tear my eyes away from the two deep, dark bruises at the base of his throat, something that Chaos should heal soon. Why me? "Fang." His voice makes me blink my torturous thoughts away and look him in those eyes, the ones that had nearly lost their life minutes ago. I'm losing it. I'm not really sure of anything at the moment. I think I'm apologizing repeatedly with my arms tightly wrapped around him, praying that if those crimson eyes ever stop glowing, I'm not the one to cause it. I think he's trying to comfort me, holding me like I knew he would because I always knew he loved me. There is one thing I do know.

I've been lying to everyone for a long time. Nothing's changed. I still love you, Vampy.

 **AW! IT'S ONLY CHAPTER NINE AND SHE'S ALREADY STRANGLING PEOPLE. THAT'S MY BRAIN FOR YOU! NEXT WE HAVE A LOVELY BREAK FROM OUR CRAZY FANG AND CONFUZZLED VINNIE BOY AND WE'RE GONNA GO VISIT OUR LOVE CHALLENGED LIGHT &CLOUD. BYEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

~Cloud's POV~

"Lightning, where's all the food!?" Hope whines from the kitchen. I chuckle and shake my head as Snow freezes in mid bite of his sandwich. There was hardly any thing left in there and Snow probably stuffed himself with the rest.

"What do you mean? There was lunch stuff in there earlier!"

"No there's not!" Hope exits the kitchen and frowns at me. "You didn't eat it all, did you?"

"Nope." Then I point at Snow, who gives the teen an innocent look.

"I was hungry!"

"Light!" Hope stomps away and I roll my eyes.

"Such a drama queen."

"I know."

"Hey guys," Tifa walks into the room, cheery as usual. Lightning follows, glaring as always. "Is any one else annoyed by Hope?" She asks, sitting beside me.

"I vote to kick him out" Snow raises his hand. Tifa laughs and tries to lower it. Me and Light raise ours too. "It's settled then. Hope! A majority voted to kick you out!"

"No!" Hope calls back. "Seriously, where did my chips go?!" Snow's eyes widen as he looks at the empty bag sitting in front him and he grabs it, stuffing it down the side of his boot moments before Hope walks into the room.

"You guys suck," he grumbles before sitting on the other side of me. "What are we supposed to do? I'm bored."

"You're whiney," Lightning shoots back. "Shut up." He huffs and sinks further into the couch.

"I'm bored too," I look at her. She shrugs and grabs her sword. "Where're you going?"

"Let's go kill a few things."

"Is that all you think about?" I chuckle. She rolls her eyes and throws her Blazefire at me. I catch it and follow her outside, ignoring Hope's grumbling and Snow's teasing wink.

"Where should we go?" She cocks her head to the side once we get to the waystone.

"Are there any other towns?"

"Not really. Just bands of crazy people," she shakes her head.

"Why don't we go see Sazh and Vanille then?"

"To the chocobos we go."

We're lifted into the air and set back down in a water filled area with lots of huge, yellow birds walking around, along with these things that look like frogs with legs. Way off in the shadows I can see a familiar head of bright orange hair, and a little further off a tall green coat with an afro. A short person runs toward me, clinging to my leg.

"Cloud! Daddy! Banille! Cloud's here!"

"Dajh, you're crazy," Sazh calls, not looking back at us.

"No he's not," Lightning crosses her arms with a slight smile. Both people instantly turn around, their eyes widening at the sight of us.

"Cloud!" Vanille squeals, splashing through a few puddles during her rush over to hug me tightly. "You're back!"

"Hey Vanille," I laugh, hugging her back. She giggles and pulls away, grabbing my hands as she jumps excitedly.

"Don't forget that he's mine," Lightning smirks, pushing Sazh's hand away from her hair as he ruffles it playfully.

"Guess you're not crazy after all, Dajh," the pilot chuckles. "How'd you get here, kid?"

"I tripped," I admit, a little embarrassed at my clumsiness.

"Like Hope, eh?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Are you the only one?" Vanille continues bouncing.

"Nope. Tifa and Vincent got drafted along with me."

"ARE VINCENT AND FANG BACK TOGETHER?!" She yells excitedly.

"I don't think so?" I cringe

"Aw."

Sazh laughs and lifts Dajh onto his shoulders.

"We should go see Fang sometime, eh Vanille?"

"She said she didn't want to see me anymore though," she says sadly.

"No she didn't. She said she wanted to be left alone for awhile," Light crosses her arms. "And if Snow got to go without any trouble, you should be able to too."

"Really?" She brightens. "Sazh, can we go?!"

"You can, I gotta watch that green chocobo so it don't run away again."

"Alright!" She skips toward the stone and touches it. "Take us to Oerba, please!"

I look around in wonder at the rusty but lively town. Fang sure did a good job. Lightning frowns when she sees a red splatter on the pavement, but eventually moves on to follow us.

"Where would she be?" I look around.

"In our old apartment, I think," Vanille says, skipping even faster toward a tall building and rushing up the metal stairs. She crashes into a tall person and nearly falls backward, but they catch her by the wrist at the last second.

"Sorry."

"Vincent?!"

"... Vanille."

"How are you?! I haven't seen you in forever and now Cloud's here and Tifa too... Is Fang here!?"

"She is not well," he shrugs.

"What do you mean?" She frowns, worried.

"It's rather difficult to explain."

"What's that?" Her eyebrows furrow and she reaches up to touch his neck. He jerks away and instinctively steps back. "Did Fang do that?" No reply. She huffs irritably and stomps into the room, but Vincent's eyes merely show his amusement at her frustration. I shake my head at him in teasing disapproval before getting dragged in by Light.

"Fang?!"

"That you Vanille? Haven't seen you in awhile, Missy!"

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine. How're the birds?"

"Wonderful! We got a green one using all the things Cloud taught us on Gaia, and now we want to try for Gold, which is really hard!"

"Good luck with that, then. Alec, Frill, Sonyeh, and Ayana, these oddballs are Vanille, Cloud, and Lightning."

"Nice to meet ya!" Alec grins. Sonyeh nods with a smile, and Ayana hides behind Frill, who's frowning at us.

"Fang, dear, you're sick again. You might not want to.."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just... Okay guys, try coming back maybe next week? Sorry Vanille."

"Are you alright?" The girl asks again.

"Fine. It's just a bug. Now go back before I give you the terribleness that I'm suffering from."

"Alright. See you in a little while," Vanille nods and scurries out. Light shrugs and follows her. I nod toward Alec and walk back outside toward Vincent.

"Don't let her smack you around too much, Vince." The corner of his mouth lifts slightly in his classic 'I'm afraid to smile' smile. I honestly hope Fang forgives him for his cautiousness and that he let sher in because that poor guy will be trying the rest of his life to win her over. They do have forever after all.

 **THIS REALLY SUCKED. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME XD ANYWAY, I THINK I'M ADDICTED TO FANGxVINCENT...**


	11. Chapter 11

~Fang's POV~

"Where're you going?" I frown at Frill as she starts to leave the house with Ayana.

"We've for to restock the cupboards, Alec and Sonyeh emptied it all. Do you need anything?"

"Ice cream?" I give her a pleading look. "Lots? It's gonna have to last." Stupid Mother Nature.

"I see," she nods, understanding my hinting. "Well, you two behave. Alec and Sonyeh are out at the wall making sure no lazy bums are strangling."

"We're not kids," I scoff. When're they gonna be back?"

"Sonyeh's helping Mr. Finch in ten minutes, so Alec should be here too."

"Looking forward to it," I mutter sarcastically, rolling my eyes at Vincent. He just stares at me blankly. Stupid Head.

"Bye," Ayana calls, waving as her grandma drags her out the door.

"So Vince," I look at the ebony haired man that's standing across the room from me. "Couple of rules for this week. One: Don't touch me. Two: Don't take my ice cream. Three: If I say I have to pee, I'm probably lying, but don't question it." Vincent furrows his eyebrows, obviously having no clue why I'm putting up boundaries.

"Why only this..."

"Just do it," I snap. He shrugs and looks around aimlessly. We sit around in silence while I crush my pillow against my stomach. Then the rainbow and butterfly of heaven enters the room.

"Hey Fang! Aw, what's wrong?" He smirks. "That time of month again?"

"Don't make me kill you," I glare at him. He chuckles and looks at Vincent.

"She give you a weird set of rules?" Vincent nods. "Know what they're for?" He shake shia head. "Well.."

"Don't you dare," I kick Alec hard in the leg. "You shouldn't even be this educated on this crap. You're not a woman."

"So?"

"I hate you," I huff, rolling over to try and escape my stupid cramps. Suddenly, Vincent seems to understand because his eyes widen just a tiny bit and his cheeks grow a shade of red that nearly matches his cape. Alec notices too.

"Get it now?" Vincent merely gives me a quick glance before nodding once and looking out the window.

"I hate you all," I grumble, rolling again. "Let me wallow in peace."

"Wallow?" Alec chuckles. "You're weird."

"I'm in misery."

"Poor you."

"Kill me now."

"But I like you too much."

"Vincent! Shoot me!" I whine loudly. He ignores me like the butthead he is.

"Hey, we should go do something," Alec says, boredly flicking my foot.

"We shouldn't."

"Yes we should. Vince will help me drag you out if he has too, right buddy?" Vincent gives him an amused look before smirking at me.

"Perhaps."

"Don't make me poke you with my stick."

"Don't make me poke you with my gun."

"I feel like we've said this before."

"It was one of the first conversations we had," his voice flattens, something sad flickering behind his eyes.

"Oh the memories, right?" I smirk. He sighs and looks away again. Whoops. Wrong thing to say. You really have to do something about that soon. He really thinks you hate him. I know. "Cheer up Vamps. I still think going somewhere is a crappy idea though."

"Nope. Cmon, I'm dragging you out," Alec replies stubbornly, grabbing my arm. I glare at him before pulling my arm away.

"Don't touch me.''

"There's only one way to resolve this," he narrows his eyes.

"Vince!" We both call. He gives an irritated scowl.

"Yes?"

"Don't make me go!" I plead quickly.

"Help me get her out!" Alec says right after. "I can't carry her. Plus, my offer is much more... Beneficial," he wiggles his eyebrows and I kick him again. Vincent raises an eyebrow at us before walling over slowly, sitting a few inches away from me on the couch.

"Perhaps we should stay," he says slowly. I stick my tongue out at Alec.

"Thank you so much Vincent!" I hug him tightly. "I love you!"

"..."

Whoops... Again. Suddenly, I'm not on my lovely couch anymore, but being carried out the door with a laughing Alec behind us. I guess Vinnie got tired of me being in control of him winning my heart. Jerk.

"Put me down!"

"I'd rather not."

"You said we were staying!" I yell.

"I lied." Just like when you said you loved me in they funky language?

"You're a jerk," I slap his leather covered chest as hard as I can, but he just chuckles and lets Alec slip by.

"We should go throw her in the water," he smirks.

"No! The sharks will come after me!" I shriek. Did I ever tell you I'm a kinda emotional girly girl person when it's that time? Yeah... "And then I'll die and never get to go snowboarding!" Vincent raises an eyebrow at Alec, who just shakes his head.

"She gets like this."

"I see."

"And you hear, sometimes you taste, you know, the usual where she punches you in the mouth." A little girl walks by nibbling on a carrot and I point a finger her accusingly.

"How could you?! All that carrot wanted to do was be with his little carrot friends!"

"You must be on drugs," Vincent mutters. I scoff.

"You must be on drugs to have been perfectly calm when I kicked you in the crotch after Lokir got shot."

"I can assure you it was painful."

"You didn't deny the drugs!" An old lady furrows her eyebrows at us as we walk/get carried past. "So what're you on? Crack?"

"The only drug in need," he mutters, lowering his face to my jaw so that his nose brushes against my cheek. "Is you."

"Aw, how cheesy," I grin, patting the top of his head and ignoring my unusual face warmth. Okay, well it's not unusual around Vince, I mean seriously, every stinking thing he does just...

Flips his bangs out of his face? BLUSH. Makes that adorable concentration face while shooting or cleaning his gun? You know, the one where his brows furrow and his tongue pokes out the tiniest bit? BLUSH. Sleeping? BLUSH. Ducks a little lower behind his collar? BLUSH. Gives me that quick glance as if to makes sure I'm still there? BLUSH. Bends over to get something so that I get a lovely view of his bee-hind? BLUSH. Honestly, sometimes I want to poke him when he does that just to see his reaction. With a stick, of course. Poking butts is unsanitary. Even if they're wearing weird leather pants.

"Oh wonderful beach, how I love you," Alec sighs, opening his arms. I roll my eyes as he yanks his shirt off, leaving his crutches behind as he dives into the water. And before you freak out, no he's not wearing a cast. We don't have that kind of crap here. "Cmon in guys! It feels great!"

"You're so funny," I scoff as Vincent sets me down on the sand.

"Vince?" Vincent shakes his head and Alec scoffs. "You guys are no fun. Sonyeh would jump in with me!"

"Sonyeh would do anything for you!" I shoot back.

"Yeah, because I'm hot!"

"No, because you bribe her!"

"I don't not!" He protests. Vincent watches us bicker with a ghost of a smile on his face. I guess he must really enjoy being here then, because he seems almost as happy as Vincent can get around people. Alec just has that way about him that makes you feel wanted right off the bat.

"Yes you do, don't deny it!"

"Keep dreaming, Fang."

"I will! I'll dream about unicorns and food and Vin... Vintage stuff," I correct myself quickly. Vincent and Alec both notice my slip up though, making Alec grin and Vincent chuckle. And you would think he'd just turn away...

"Vintage as in coffins and old capes?" Alec teases, shaking his wet hair like a dog. I block the water form hitting my face and Vincent merely cringes when the salt water gets in his eye.

"I get the feeling you're discribing something I should know," I narrow my eyes on him. I'm such an amazing actor.

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be? Let's see... Well, they have black hair, like to overheat in their leather clothing, red eyes, and are completely smitten with you." Vincent rolls his eyes and looks out at the water, one knee up with his arm resting over it and the other stretched out in front of him. Such a casual and relaxed position for an all alert person who insists they aren't human.

"Um... A rabbit?"

"You're an idiot," Alec scoffs, purposely hitting me in the head with his shirt when he shakes the sand off of it. "Since you guys are being bums, let's go back. I'm sure Fang has to pee."

"I ain't moving," I say stubbornly. "Now I'm comfy."

"Vince?" Alec gives him an exasperated look.

"No! I'm walking!" I jump to my feet. "I don't want to hear anymore cheesy words that make me feel weirdly tingly inside!"

"You're clueless," Alec shakes his head as Vincent stands and brushes the sand off his clothes. BLUSH.

"About what?"

"Exactly," he rolls his eyes and gives a look to Vincent. Vince ignores him, red for some weird reason.

"Did you get sunburnt?" I cock my head to the side. Then I shake my head. "No, you said you tan. Unless you lied about that too, liar."

"I said I used to," he corrects quietly.

"So you're sunburnt then?" He shakes his head and starts back toward the apartment. Alec and I shrug at each other and hurry to catch up. The walk back is silent, but it's a relaxed silence.

When we reach the top of the stairs, Vincent's hand automatically flies to his gun. He looks back at me quickly.

"Stay here."

"What.."

"Stay."

"I ain't a dog," I grumble, watching him push inside. The door's shut... That's weird, we almost always leave it open.

"If he thinks something's wrong, you'd better let him in first, because he just always seems to know. At least, that's what I've come to understand since knowing him," Alec thinks aloud.

"Still, he ain't the boss of me," I huff, stomping inside. Alec groans and leans back against the rail. I bet he's thinking about how much of an idiot I am. Vincent is frowning (which is more or less glaring when it comes to him) at the wall just across from the couch I've been lazing all over for almost four days.

"I told you to stay."

"You're not in charge of me," I roll my eyes, walling over to his side. "What's up?"

"Read it," he nods toward the wall. I turn and my eyes widen. Painted in blood, is a message to me across the aged white wallpaper.

 **FANG, I'M COMING FOR YOU. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD, YOUR CORPSE SEEPING WITH RED AS DEEP AS THIS BLOOD. YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS WEK.**

"They spelled week wrong," I state. Vincent looks at me in bewilderment.

"Is that all you care about?"

"What? Spelling errors? They just annoy..."

"Fang, your life is being threatened and you only care about a misspelled word," he snaps at me. I roll my eyes. Someone's moody all of a sudden.

"Yeah, and? I can take care of myself." He sighs and holds my shoulders tightly in his gloved hands.

"I can't let you get hurt that badly again. I can't lose you."

"Why?" I frown. He shakes his head.

"You know why."

"You're secretly a control freak?" I guess it of confusion. He gives an exasperated sigh.

"Because I love you."

"Oh riiiiiight," I pretend to have forgotten. He sighs, seemingly disappointed, and nearly releases me. Fang, you're missing your chance... Don't you want him to know? Yeah well.. Eh, I don't like saying stuff like that though. But there is one thing I like... I quickly yank him down so his lips crash into mine, the first kiss exchanged in a whole year, plus one month. When I pull away, he just stares at me like that was never expected.

"So am I still predictable?" I ask quietly. A smile twitches at the corners of his mouth and he shakes his head before kissing me again. What was that word again? Oh yeah. Toxic.

"Am I interrupting something?" Comes a skeptical voice from the doorway. Curse this house for only having one room.

"Nope," I reply cooly after pulling away. "Except you might want to check this out."

Alec calmly walks over and reads the message, pretending he didn't just walk in on us being all romantical.

"So blood turns you both on?" He smirks at me. I roll my eyes and shove him, Vincent merely glaring at the wall again. "But seriously. Fang's life is being threatened and the only way to resolve it is spit swapping. Alright Fang, come here!"

"In your dreams, kid," I push him again.

"Who would've done this?"

"No clue. I thought everyone adored me," I says sarcastically with a shrug.

"Whoever it is," Vincent speaks up. "They're not getting to you."

"Because they'll have to get through you and blah blah blah," I wave him off before heading to the kitchen for a cup of water. Vince blinks at me before looking at Alec.

"When did I become so readable?"

 **SOMEONE WANTS OUR LOVELY OERBA YUN FANG DEAD AND WILL STOP AT NOTHING TIL SHE'S TAKING A DIRT NAP. YES, I STOLE THAT FROM SNOW. SORRY BUDDY. WHO IS IT?!**

 **CUE RANDOM PEOPLE SINGING "NOBODY KNOWS"**

 **DO YOU GUYS EVEN READ THESE? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

~Fang's POV~

"What happened in here?!" Frill exclaims, looking at the wall. "Who the heck..?"

"No idea," I shrug, crossing my legs across Vincent's lap. He sighs and gives me a weary look. "But did you get my ice cream?"

"Four tubs," the old woman nods. "Ayana, be a dear and put the groceries away, will you?"

"Yes Gramma!"

"Here," Fang tosses me a tub and a spoon. "Fatso."

"I ain't fat," I stick my tongue out at her. "Just miserable. Want some Vince?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?" I shove a spoonful in my mouth. He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "What's your favorite flavor then?"

"He's Vincent, he doesn't eat ice cream," Alec scoffs.

"Vanilla," Vince shrugs. I chuckle and poke his cheek with the tip of my sandal. He grimaces and pushes my foot away.

"You all are strange," Frill shakes her head. "And one of you needs to go scrub that gunk off the wall." Wonder if it was Sonyeh... Pulling a prank maybe? But she wouldn't..

"I will," Alec sighs. "I'm the only one not drooling over an ex."

"Hey," I snap at him. "Don't make me kill you."

"You're too bored to," he smirks, grabbing a rag. Then he frowns at the wall."But seriously. You're okay with someone threatening your life?"

"It was probably a joke," Frill shakes her head. "Just wash it off, Alec."

"Alright," he answers hesitantly, giving me a worried look before scrubbing away.

"I'm really bored," I mutter. Vincent hums in reply, watching the blood disappear.

"I've got to go get Ayana's meds," Frill smacks her forehead. "Dinner's done. Fang, yours is the plate on the far left. Vincent, and sure she eats for me, will you?"

"Yay, more rice for me to throw," I scoff. Vincent waits until Frill leaves to get the two plates, lost in thought.

"I don't trust her," he finally says.

"Why? Frill's so sweet," I frown. Alec listens while washing. I know he's never felt at ease around the poor woman, but what harm could she do? She's only ever taken care of me.

"She hardly reacted to Lokir's death." Ow... That one still hurts. "She wasn't all that worried when you were sick, she doesn't care about the threat, and now she's giving you a specific plate with orders for you to eat it all."

"Vincent, you're ridiculous," I roll my eyes. "That's normal for her."

"Not really," Alec furrows his eyebrows. "But she does have a point, Vin. You can't just accuse people of attempting murder when the only evidence you have is force feeding."

"We'll have to see," Vincent mutters handing me a plate.

"But that's not my special one," I pout.

"I'm aware."

"You suck," I grumble. "If that was supposed to kill me, you'd be dead."

"Oh well," he shrugs. "I don't have much to live for anyway."

"You have plenty, now shut up and eat."

We all dig in, starving even though Vince never eats and I just shoveled down a whole tub of ice cream. Alec, always being the picky one, only eats half of his before forcing it on me. Jerk. I'm gonna be so fat. Then how am I going to be appealing to Vinnie? _Where the heck did that come from?_

"So... Anyone up for blood scrubbing?" Alec holds up his rag.

"I'm good."

"You volunteered."

"Whatever," he groans.

"You're almost done anyway," I point out. Suddenly Vincent's sprinting out of the house. I sigh and shake my head at Alec before following at a slower pace. Dude, I can hear your puking from here! Chillax! That's gross.

"You alright Vinnie?" I bump the door open with my knee. He doesn't have time to respond before he retches again. Ew. That goes on for another ten minutes or so before his body gives up and he sighs, leaving back against the tub. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap." I laugh.

"Never thought I'd hear those words of your mouth."

"It's true." Laughing again, I pull him to his feet and flush that yummy looking Potty of Puke before dragging him back upstairs.

"Dude, you look really pale, even for you. Feeling alright?" Alec comments once we get back up. Vincent shakes his head and heavily takes my place on the couch.

"Alec, I just want you to know that the world is ending. Vince said crap."

"I'm terrified."

"I have a headache, shut the &$+ up," Vincent mumbles past barely moving lips with his eyes shut.

"That's it, we're all going to explode!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around Alec. "Save me, hot stuff!"

"Excuse me?"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Shut up, Miss Drama, only Vince will if you're serious about the whole poison situation."

"Don't say that!" I punch his shoulder hard before sitting beside the couch. "You're just sick, right Vince?"

"I can't catch any normal diseases due to Chaos," he grumbles.

"Hmm," I hum, honestly not believing their crazy theory about Frill. She's one thousand and eighty five years old. That's like dead times eleven for most people. Who would even bother if they were that old?

"I'm bored... Two truths one lie?" Alec offers, sitting across from me and playing with my sandal.

"Why not?" I shrug.

"Okay, um... I used to have four dogs all at the same time named Terror, I had a secret girlfriend while I was dating some chick named Tasha in highschool, and my arm has been broken six times."

"The dog one?" I guess.

"No! I'm not a cheater, you meanie!" He pouts, looking like a six foot tall toddler as he does so.

"Fine. Uh... Geeze, let's go crazy, I'm really bored. Hmm... I hate ninjas, I want to live to be at least ten thousand, or I think red eyes are cool."

"Red eyes?"

"What?! Do I look like I want to be old!?"

"... Sorry?"

"Besides, Vincent has the coolest eyes ever, right kid?" Vince cracks one eye open to glare at me before closing it again. Poor dude. Bet he caught whatever I had and he just won't admit it. "Would you prefer I said you have a nice butt?" He rolls over so that his back is to me and shudders. "Well I don't want to see it," I tease. Alec laughs and stands.

"I gotta go find Sonyeh. See you guys."

"I'm not a guy."

"I know that all too well," he grins, earning him a foot to the butt. "Ow! Vince, your girlfriend won't stop hurting me!"

"I ain't his girlfriend," I scoff. "Don't make me stab you."

"Sorry, sorry! I'm going!"

"Good."

Vincent huffs and roll back onto his back.

"I hate this."

"Don't eat my food next time then," I shrug. He scowls at me.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Why not?" His flat expression makes me laugh and shake my head.

"Sorry. You're just so weird. And Alec forgot his crutches, the idiot. He's probably too stubborn to come back for them." I grab the things and run outside to see Alec limping down the stairs. "Hey moron! Try using these!"

He looks up and rolls his eyes at me, accepting the crutches reluctantly before heading down.

"Thanks."

"So where's Sonyeh?" I cock my head to the side.

"Somewhere," he shrugs. "I'll find her, you just worry about Vamps."

"Hey, that's my name for him," I scowl. He shrugs with a smirk before heading off. I scoff and sit down on the steps. I might as well let Vincent sleep. Alec's gone nearly forty minutes before I see he and Sonyeh heading toward us. Alec opens his mouth to say something when we hear a deep voiced scream.

"Vincent!" I yell, hurrying up the stairs with my friends right behind me. Vincent reaches for his gun when he sees me, panting heavily. "Vince, what are you doing?!" I shout, stomping closer to twist the weapon away. He pulls it out if my grasp before looking at me with hazy eyes.

"Move Lucrecia."

"I'm not...! Hey!" He pushes me back to into the couch.

"Um... What is he doing?" Alec gives me a worried look.

"I don't know," I shake my head. Vincent aims his gun at him, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's over Hojo."

"I'm not a Hojo!" Alec yells with a look of pure disbelief. Actually, his face says something more like "Are you freaking crazy?! Who the heck is that!?".

"Vince!" I say louder, trying to snap him out of it. It doesn't work. He fires the weapon, Sonyeh pushing she and Alec to the floor just in time. "Vincent Valentine!" When his face turns quickly to looks at me, I slap him straight across the face. "What is wrong with you?!" Vincent blinks, the haziness now gone as he looks from his gun to me to Alec, who's helping Sonyeh up. The weapon clatters to the floor as he drops into some sort of squat with his hands pressing into his head tightly.

"Get out!" He yells.

"Wait, us or are you.." I trail off. His head jerks up and I can see the familiar gold that replaces his red, the sharp teeth of Chaos already poking past his lips. My eyes widen and I hurry over to my friends, shoving them out. "Go go GO! Close the door!"

"Wha.." Alec starts but I shove him again.

"Go!" He listens and grabs Sonyeh's wrist, pulling her away in a run. I'm positive Chaos could break down that door, and I'm not letting him get to my people. Just as I pull my lance out, the door flings open and the demon side of Vincent comes out. Literally. And if he hasn't fed in awhile... I might as well be done for.

Yellow eyes instantly find me, dark lips twisting into a cruel sneer. In his hand is Vincent's Cerberus, his favorite three barreled gun. I narrow my eyes on him and roll out of the way of a claw swipe. Then I parry his blow with my weapon and stab at him with it. I can hear the people of Oerba gasping and running for their homes, but as long as Chaos is distracted, I'm fine. Two more bats at me with his golden, sharp gauntlet before it gets me right across the face, three long, bleeding cuts slit across my right cheek. I ignore the pain and keep going. At least he only got me with the gauntlet and not those acid covered claws. That hurts.

Somehow we end up fighting just outside the outskirts of town, the tall grass around us slowing me down as I struggle avoid more clawing.

"I'm starving, mortal," he snarls.

"Quit calling me that!" I grit, hitting him hard on the head with the side of my pole. "I live forever, you idiot!"

"Yet not quite as long as me," he chuckles darkly before moving so fast I can hardly stop him. His clawed hand wraps tightly around my neck and lifts me into the air. "Would you like a taste of the hosts pain, caused by you?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," I force passed my squished esophagus.

"Neither am I," he sneers before crushing me with a force that should make me snap. I wrestle helplessly with the hand that chokes me.

"How about this?" He swings a balled up claw into my stomach and drops me. "And another perhaps?" A pointy shoe slams into where the fist was. "You were right, mortal. These are _excellent_ for kicking." I let out a shaky breath to another another quickly, hating myself for just laying there, curled up around my abdomen. How do we still love each other after all the pain we cause?

"Snap out of it, Vince," I force out.

"The host was been poisoned," Chaos narrows his eyes in me. His voice sounds like a demonic whisper penetrating my soul. "One of your own has betrayed you. If you do not save him in time, we will be glad to haunt you instead. They are after you both." I shudder and turn away from the dark energy that swarms around him. Is he preparing an attack? I roll to my feet and grab my lance in the process, my head still very faint from the lack of oxygen seconds ago. There sits (more crouches), Vincent, breathing heavily and watching the ground. Suddenly he tenses and looks up, eyes locking with mine as I catch my breath. I don't even know he's moved until two arms slide around me, holding me tight with his face buried in my neck.

"I'm sorry." I force my tired eyes open and hesitantly hug him back loosely. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Chill, Vinnie," I laugh softly, reaching up one hand to ruffle his dark hair from where his head is, still beside mine. "I'm fine."

"Your face," he pulls away just enough to look at the cuts on my cheek.

"It's fine. Besides, shouldn't you be sick?"

"Chaos cured me," he mumbles, staring into my eyes as if he could see my soul. "And nearly killed you in the process."

"I told you that I'm fine, Vincent. Relax."

"I can't. This is exactly why I left in the first place," he looks away. I sigh and lift his face up by his chin, starting to say something, but I'm cut off by a kiss. His hands move to cup my face, and he pulls away after a few moments with a deep sigh. "We should get back and take care of your injuries."

I nod and take his hand to make sure he doesn't randomly decide to leave out of fear like he did last time. Alec hurries over to us when we head over.

"What happened to you!?"

"It doesn't matter," I shake my head. Alec eyes Vincent nervously before leading the way up to the apartment, Sonyeh in tow. Frill's already there, a terrified look on her face.

"Fang! What on earth was that thing?"

"Nothing," I shrug. "Hey Vincent, that cure materia working?" He nods and hurries to get it while I grab Frill's only black washcloth to my cheek.

"There was no acid was there?" Vincent asks me quietly after he kneels in front of where I sit at the kitchen table. I shake my head and he nods, using the green orb to heal the slices on my face. Three very light scars remain when he's finished. Then his eyes flicker down to my neck and he glances down at his hand before looking up. Hesitantly, he puts his hand around where Chaos's was, jerking back likw it burned him when it's a perfect fit.

"Vincent..."

"Sorry," he mumbles, curing the dark bruises there too. Then he stands, putting the materia away and giving me an apologetic look before leaving the building. I stand to follow, everything inside screaming for me not to let him go. Not again.

"Let him be, Fang," Alec stops me. "The poor guy needs to think about stuff, it's written all over his face."

"Fine," I finally reply. "I'm going out in an hour." He nods and turns back to Sonyeh. Frill frowns and holds out a hand for my cloth. After she tosses it in the sink, she sits across from me and takes both of my hands into hers, looking me in the eye.

"Fang... Was that thing by chance... Was it Vincent?" I swallow hard and look down at the light wood of the table before nodding.

"There's four of them," I answer quietly. She nods.

"I could always sense something dark around him."

"Some scientist did that to him to save his life. Sometimes I wonder if he was better off dead than living forever with four voices talking all at once in his head. People think he's crazy for talking to himself all the time... It's just not fair. He didn't deserve any of this. He's not strong enough to carry it all on his own."

"Fang," Frill smiles comfortingly. "I think that's one of the most mature things you've ever said. And honestly, I do believe you're right. That's why he needs you."

"But.."

"Don't deny it dear, you love him. At this rate, by the time you let him know, he'll have given up on you and left."

"An hour," I mutter. She nods and heads over to her little plastic timer.

"I'll set it for fifty minutes."

Those fifty minutes are filled with the torture of thoughts that he could be long gone by the time my time is up. When it rings, I'm already out the door and ignoring the knowing smile of Frill and the strange look of Alec. I hurry through the streets, but I never once seen ebony hair, long leather clothed legs, or a swirling red cape. Was I too late? A last idea hits me as I rush off to the small beach, which is honestly just a seven foot long stretch of sand in front of the ocean that stretches maybe a mile along the town. And there he is. My mess up, lonely, depressed prince charming. Don't that sound lovely?

"I was beginning to think you'd run off already," I say, standing behind him with my arms crossed. He barely even twitches, probably knowing I would show up sooner or later. That, or maybe I'd actually let him go.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever arrive," he mutters back. I sigh and sit down beside him, hugging my knees to my chest.

"You don't have to be so afraid you know."

"I'm a monster," he finally says. "Why do you come after me everytime I wish to leave?"

"I can't let you," I admit. "I can't lose you again because Gran Pulse is a huge place and if you disappear, you could be gone forever." He hums in response and resolves to watching the waves a few minutes before speaking again.

"It's nice to know you care enough about that then."

"I don't care," I shake my head. "At least, I don't want to. But I guess love just does that to you." His eyes flicker to me out of their corners, but I'm staring out at the crystal blue waters and the beautiful sunset that shimmers over it. It's like Cinderella. You have to admit you love them before the sun goes down or else the world loses it's warmth, it's sympathy, and they might as well be gone forever.

"Why won't you let me leave?" He sighs.

"I don't stop you," I shake my head. "You choose to stay, don't you?"

"It's... Complicated." I lean back into the sandstone wall and cross my arms.

"Shoot."

"I do want to leave," he starts slowly, as if explaining it me, himself, and his demons all at once. He's got quite the audience. "But I can't. I can't leave you here again because least time it was torture. I couldn't sleep in my coffin. I merely laid there and thought about you. I tried many times to leave every night I've been here, but I cannot seem to forget the hope that perhaps... Perhaps your love is still alive, if not a small spark that simply needs feeding."

"Vincent," I laugh silently to myself. "You know I... Gods, why was it so easy the first time?" His shoulders are slumped, his head drooped, soul fading. Love is what keeps Valentine running, and without it he's dying, his love for me along with it. How have I been so blind to what being near to me but not really being there the way he wanted to has been doing to him? Vincent may seem untouchable, invincible, but on the inside, he's as fragile as a crystal on the edge of a table; one breeze is all it takes to push him over the edge and shatter him. "Oh for goodness sakes," I burst out after many attempts that make me stutter awkwardly. "I love you, you idiot."

"I know." Ouch. I was too late then? "I always did. That's why I stayed." Never mind. After nodding because it all makes sense now, I lay my head on his shoulder. And guess what? He doesn't tense up like he usually would. No, he actually lifts up an arm and wraps it around my waist tightly, holding me to his side as if he might never let go again. Maybe I don't want him to.

 **IS IT WEIRD THAT I'M NOW OBSESSED WITH MONSTER BY IMAGINE DRAGONS?**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I MADE THIS ONE EXTRA LONG TO CRAM TWO CHAPPIES INTO ONE. DID YOU ENJOY A LITTLE FANG AND VINNIE LUVZ FINALLY? ;)**

 **WHO IS YOUR MAIN SUSPECT FOR THE PERSON AFTER FANG?**


	13. Chapter 13

~Fang's POV~

My eyes open when I hear the loud crash of a wave. Where am I? Looking around, I see that I lifted by head off of a sleeping Vincent's shoulder and that we're still on the beach. Geeze, what time is it? Vincent didn't stir as I slip out if his now loosened grip and stretch. Unsure of whether or not to wake Vince up, I decide I want to bug him. I crouch beside him, practically behind, and poke his cheek a dozen times before he stirs, blinking his eyes at ocean in confusion.

"Boo," I whisper in his ear, making him jump and whip his head around to see me laughing at him. Rolling his eyes with a slight smile, he kisses my cheek and pushes me back onto the sand. Still laughing, I sit back up and brush the sand off of me. "So how're you feeling?"

"Like a teenage girl."

"... Okay, I meant the poison thing."

"I know," he gives me a sly smile before standing. "Shall we get back? I'm sure Alec is producing some very.. Interesting theories of what became of us." I blush and shove his shoulder playfully before grabbing his hand and swinging it to math his teenager mood. It feels so normal to be holding his hand again, my fingers intertwined with his.

"I told you!" Alex yells around a mouthful of toast. "Congrats on the wedding! When's the due date? Boy or girl?" Vincent rolls his eyes and I turn beet red. Idiot.

"Considering we were on a public beach, the events you assume took place most likely did not," Vincent raises an eyebrow. I give him a grateful look and kick Alec's shin.

"Ya nasty!"

"What? I honestly thought that's what happened," he shrugs. "Besides, you two were, like, practically an old married couple when Vincent first showed up in the first place. Little piece of advice, Vin: you get em pregnant before you propose, they're more than likely to say yes."

"... I'll keep that in mind," Vincent replies flatly. I blush again and hit Alec on the head.

"We ain't gettin married, we just fixed things, kinda. Not really, but you get my point."

"Aw, that's adorable," Frill teases. "Now eat. Your toast is already set out. Fang, you like the strawberry jam, right?" I nod and sit down, face heating at Vincent's strange look.

"What?! I like strawberries, got a problem with that?"

"I just did not expect you to be a fruit person," he shrugs.

"Well vegetables are gross," I crinkle my nose. "And ice cream is definitely the reason I'm so awesome. I also have to pee."

"TMI, Fang," Alec teases. "TMI."

"You're so annoying," I roll my eyes and take a bite.

"No, you know what's annoying? PDA." So many abbreviations today, Al.

"Bring it in Vince," I smirk leaning over to kiss his cheek. He chuckles and bumps his nose against mine, mumbling something under his breath. I giggle like a little school girl and hang my hands loosely around the back of his neck.

"Guuuuuuuys! You're making me gaaaaaaag," Alec whines. I laugh and release a very red Vampy. He's so happy today for some reason, I'm starting to think he's high or something. On me. Haha, very funny.

"Fang, is there a way you could get Ayana's jacket today? She forgot it at the doctor's yesterday."

"Sure," I shrug. I'm feeing a little better than yesterday, thank goodness. But this woman acts like she's disabled, and she's not.

"You know what, I'll come with you."

"Then do I have to go?" I perk up.

"Yes." My face falls and I poke at my breakfast again until Frill finally lets me go, pulling me from the table and out the door Vincent frowns at the wall where the blood once was a moment before following. Guess he doesn't want to be stuck with the annoying gut, the kid, and the girl that stares at him nonstop.

"Let me see, we were just down here on this road." I nod and follow her, trying to ignore the eyes burning an invisible brand into my back. When it gets unbearable and I turn around, I see that it's not Vincent. He's staring at the ground as he walks, watching his shoes with every step he takes. Who is it then? Not Frill, and I can't see any townsfolk looking at me... A load crack in the air is followed by a shocking, painful burn in my stomach that makes me gasp and place two hands over where I was shot. Another two ensue, but a tall shadow is already in front of me getting his teeth as the last two shots fire into him instead of me. Why do guys always end up being my little meat shields?

"Fang!" Frill crouches beside where I've fallen into a pained crouch. Vincent winds up on his hands and knees, hand clenching the cloth over his chest. Vince...

"I'm okay," I force out. She shakes her head.

"No you're not. We need to get you to Doc Turner." Ew, not him. He's seventy and I swear he has a crush on me.

"But Vincent..."

"I'm fine," Vincent grits through clenched teeth. Where the heck was he hit? "I just... It was who I... Fang..." He collapses, the puddle of blood around him growing too quickly to be good.

"Get him," I command, forcing myself to my feet. "It's the second dang time in one week someone's taken a bullet for me."

"Someone's after you," Frill gives me a worried look before hauling Vincent after us as I light headedly stumble into the old office.

"Fang?! What happened to you?" I trip over my own foot in my slow loss of awareness and my ribs hit the front counter hard, making me yelp and stumble backwards. Doc Turner and his wife, Merida, help me to my feet and the doctor looks into my eyes worriedly.

"Merida, get her to room number three. Someone must've put something on that bullet."

"Vincent," is all I can mumble as Merida drags me away. When it appears that Turner didn't hear me, I yell louder. "Vincent! Help Frill! He was shot twice!" Then I pretty much go limp, having used the rest of my energy up trying to warn him.

"No no no, Fang, stay with me darling." Old women and their nicknames...

"I can't..."

My eyes shoot open and I instantly rise into a sitting position. It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only... Never mind. The steering pain that rips through my abdomen when I sit up brings me into reality harshly. Vincent.

"Whoa there, Missy," a hand pushes me back down. Merida's emerald eyes look down at me with a kind expression, her whitening red hair a nice contrast to the dark blue walls around me.

"Where's Vincent?" I demand. And if Turner's in his lab coat... Crap. "He's not awake yet, is he?"

"No, but..." And it doesn't help that the doctor also has pitch black hair. That's in a pony tail.

"I need to get in there," I slowly get to my feet.

"But Fang.."

"No, he has some weird phobia of long black hair and lab coats," I say quickly.

"How bad?" She frowns, following me out the door. "Take a right."

"He will kill bad," I reply without looking back at her. Yeah, let's just say Turner very freakishly looks like Hojo.

"Oh dear.''

"Yeah."

"Fang, you should be resting," Doc scolds when I push into the room. "What are you doing here?" I quickly explain the same thing I just explained to his wife moments ago. "The only thing you can do about that is just stay and here and make sure he doesn't attack me when he awakens."

"But..."

"You were only out for a few minutes, Fang. I only had time to wrap your wound up, so take it easy until then," Merida lays a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh and drag a chair over to Vincent's side as Turner hurries to remove the bullets.

"Oh my," he gasps. "Did he, by chance, crack his rib before this?"

"I don't know," I shake my head. "He wouldn't tell me if he did." Did I do that when I attacked a few days ago?

"Well on of the bullets hit it and the rib broke, and now it's piercing his lung."

"What?! Is that bad?!"

"Very," he nods, turning to fiddle around with things in his cabinet. "But then again, when is hole in your main breathing organ ever good? Surprisingly enough, his enhanced healing isn't working at all."

"Great," I grumble. "So you're saying he's going to die by a bullet that was meant for me?"

"Fang," he looks at me seriously past his round glasses. "I'm going to do everything I can. I've never lost a patient and I' about to start." Full on business mode, eh doc?

Just then, Vincent stirs, his crimson eyes fluttering open to the sight of a man in a lab coat, long black hair, and round glasses. His eyes widen and he tries to sit up, reaching for his empty holster. I grab his arm, making him jump and stare at me with a wild look in his eyes.

"Vincent, this is Doctor Turner," I speak slowly. "He's got to help you, okay?"

"I'm fine," he says, sounding like someone's strangling him.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I..."

"Vincent, don't frikin lie to me. If you don't let him help, you're going to die. Now lay down," I raise my voice with a death glare that would make that Rufus guy proud. "I promise I'll be right here the whole time." And Vincent finally obeys. Doctor Turner gives him a smile and holds up a needle.

"It's just to knock you out," he explains, reaching for Vincent's arm. I grab Vincent's hand and give him a look of assurance before he finally lets the doctor stab him. And what's sad and funny is Vincent's hand squeezes mine so hard when that happens, you would think he was giving birth. He even hisses in pain for some odd reason. For an exTurk, he sure is scared of tiny metal things. I understand why though. Then he wearily turns his head to look at me.

"Are alright?"

"They only got me once," I nod. His face falls as his eyes flicker down to the table.

"Sorry."

"Hey, you took the last two that could've killed me," I lower my head to catch his eye, which already has a drowsy look in it. "Just don't give up on us, alright?" I completely that we're not alone for a moment and press my lips to his. But I guess by the way he accepts it, he forgets too. That or he doesn't care what Turner thinks. I only pull away once he goes limp.

"How touching," Doc says flatly. "Now help me get his cloak off."

I help him unclasp the buckles and pull the red covering off him. I'd nearly forgotten how good looking he was without all that material covering his face. And sleeping, he looks even better, peaceful without that ever present scowl. Then we struggle with his shirt, pulling the leather down to his waist where it's tucked into his pants, which we thankfully don't have to bother with. Blood still drips out of his wounds, puddles pooling around him where it flows over his side. It makes me want to gag and cry at the same time. How could he think he was fine?

"I have to get the bullets out before I can do anything," Turner looks at my slightly green face. "You can leave if you want to."

"I promised I'd stay," I shake my head and sit back down. The whole thing seems to last forever with the old man beside me swearing every time he sees something bad or finds a super strong part of my lover. Finally Turner announces that Vincent is fixed up and we'll just have to hope that he'll be perfectly fine when he's awoken.

I don't even realize I've fallen asleep snuggling Vincent's arm until he moves it to flop over his bare chest. My head bangs into the table, making me jolt awake and scaring Vincent into awareness as well. He's really jumpy.

"My apologies," he grumbles.

"Feeling like crap?" I guess, stretching.

"Yes. And I would also like some water," he gives me a pleading look that's so uncharacteristic of him that I roll my eyes and get him a glass. "Thank you."

"I hate you."

"Okay."

"You're supposed to be sad about that, not alright with it!" I laugh.

"I know it's not true," he gives me a small smile. "I'm sure everyone does by now."

"Good, then they know you're not available."

"So you made yourself my girlfriend without my permission?" He asks, a note of teasing in his deep voice.

"Yup," I smirk. "And you've got nice abs by the way."

"Thanks, I guess?" He furrows his eyebrows. I shake my head and sit beside him again.

"Fang?" Merida sticks her head in. "Come on, I've still got to treat you. Your bandages are drenched."

"You haven't.." Vincent starts.

"No," I cut him off, standing and finally noticing that my head was light from blood loss, not nausea from the blood everywhere. "Hurry up then."

"Yes ma'am."

I clench my jaw as she digs around in my wound, pulling the bullet out when I nearly end up crying out in pain.

"There you are. It should be healed in maybe a month or two. Try to be careful until then."

I nod and watch her wrap it. There is one thing for sure; whoever wants me dead will stop at nothing to kill me.

 **NEXT CHAPPIE WILL REVEAL OUR WONDERFUL MURDERER... I KNOW THAT SEEMS A LITTLE EARLY, BUT HEY, I WANNA MOVE ON TO MORE CLOUD AND LIGHTNING, SO THE SOONER THE MYSTERY IS SOLVED, THE SOONER WE MOVE ON ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

~Fang's POV~

The next three days are relatively quiet with me frequently visiting my bed ridden lovey and watching everyone in our house. Vincent pointed out that the gun shot was most likely his very own Cerberus, considering it fired three times in a row and he would just know. He didn't even have it on when we went out with Frill, which was strange for him. I guess he forgot it when he ran out to the beach and then didn't remember again until when he said so.

"Hey Vince," I say, closing the door behind me. "Feeling any better?" It's become like a morning routine to ask him and he always answers the same way.

"A little."

"Good. Is Chaos helping yet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmph. Tell him to get off his lazy butt and give you hand. Or claw, whatever."

"Perhaps I will."

I laugh and sit in my usual spot beside him. He turns his head to stare at me for a second before brushing his lips against my cheek.

"Fang, it's not safe for you here."

"This is my home, I'm not hiding away from some idiot because he wants to scare me out."

"It would be the wise choice to get away for awhile," he says firmly.

"I'm not going without you," I frown. "What if they're after you too?"

"I'll go as soon as Turner will let me."

"What is with you all of a sudden," I shake my head. "I come in here to keep you company, and now you're all like 'Let's run away into the sunset together'." He gives me an unamused look and puts his bookmark in the book I've seen hin read a dozen times.

"You're life is in danger. I have a good idea of who it is that would like you dead, and they're very... Nearby to where you are."

"Fine," I huff. "There's a cave three miles east of Oerba that we can stay in until you think I'll be safe." He nods and closes his eyes. "How do you know who it is?"

"I've been watching them at night."

"Hmm," I hum. "Guess I'll go tonight then?"

"I'll be there eventually," he nods.

* * *

"I still don't get why I have to leave," I grumble to myself in annoyance, stomping through the woods in the dark. What good is running and hiding? Is Vincent going after the person without me? How soon is he coming? "Makes no frikin sense."

It's a three mile walk to the cave, and I've only just managed to slip out, now that Frill's asleep. What kind of old lady goes to bed at ten? I wonder who it is that's after me. What could anyone possibly have against me? And isn't talking about it much more logical than threatening to kill me? Idiots these days...

I read the cave in twenty five minutes, tossing my bag of 'scarves' and weapon upgrading materials into the dark corner.

"Might as well start a fire," I grumble, grabbing a stack of branches from outside and struggling to ignite a portion of them. I suck at this... That takes another fifteen minutes before I can coax a flame into burning the wood. "Wonder how long Vamp's gonna be," I mutter, looking at the fire in front of me. With a sigh, I stand and grab my spear, heading out to kill some monsters. I hear a snap from behind me in the cave, but when I turn, there's nothing. That's when I feel to arms gently curl around my waist, a head nuzzling into my neck.

"Vince, I thought you were going to be longer," I laugh. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe it's just that he's acting so strangely, kissing up the side of my face playfully, or that he doesn't seem as tall as before. He doesn't smell like wood, leather, and blood, and he most definitely doesn't make my heart flutter and my cheeks burn. I catch a glint in the hands clasped in front of my waist. But it's too late. The blade buries deep into my stomach, giving me one of the most painful feelings in the world as blood splatters the hand pushing the knife in deeper inside me. I let out a groan as they pull out it out, but then cry out as they stab me again, right beside the cut made before. My eyes are wide, my mouth hanging open as I painfully inhale. After a menacing twist that makes me dry out again, they pull it out and shove me forward. Not Vincent. I clutch my hands over my deep wound and force my eyes open to see one of my best friends smirking at me long, blood dripping blade in hand.

"Alec... Why?"

"For Eva," he spots bitterly. With that he throws the knife so that it clatters into the stone beside me and then leaves. Now I'm going to die here alone... No. Call for him. At least let him know what happened to you in case he never finds the cave. I take in a deep, painful breath and squeeze my eyes shut before screaming as loud as I possibly can. Vincent... It only lasts a few seconds before my conscious fades completely. Please...

~Vincent's POV~

Laying here all day is getting on my nerves. I'm getting restless, sometimes pacing the room until my chest burns so much I have to lay back down again. I've read this same book a dozen times and a dozen times I've hated it. The hero, the lover, the stupid happy ending, everything. Too unrealistic. So tonight I open the window and stand by the sill, letting the cool night air blow into my face. So much better.

 **"I'm getting restless."**

 _You were just let out a few days ago. You nearly killed Fang in the process._

 **"I was hungry, you can't blame a hungry demon!"**

 _I already have._

I hope Fang is already settled in her cave, hiding away from the man after her. I've never liked him, always had my suspicions. And it's no question of the love challenge who was once with us but now is in his grave. I swear it wasn't me who shot him though. Despite how much in hated Lokir and how he looked at my Fang, I wouldn't kill him without a true reason to.

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I guess," I shrug, a bit disturbed by the how alike my nemesis and this man look.

"I love these fall evenings out here. They're always the best." I don't reply, only staring out to where Fang supposedly went. "You're such a quiet man."

"Perhaps I do not wish to speak."

"I see, well.." A piercing scream ripples through the air, a mere echo of it's original sound. I tense, eyes widening.

"Fang," I whisper. Turner frowns at me, but I've already jumped through the window. Then I'm sprinting, wildly running in the direction the sound came from. I'm too late, too slow.

" **Perhaps I could be of assistance?"**

 _If you promise not to shred her._

 **"Fair enough."**

The demon takes over, spreading his wings and launching into the air, the fire from the cave clearly visible from here. Then he speeds off, flying so fast I can't even hear the wind around him. Then he's dicing toward the ground. The second his feet touch the ground, I'm me again and I'm sprinting toward the curled up figure lying in a large pool of blood. No. I slide the last few feet on my knees stopping just in front of her to lift her onto my lap.

"Fang?" No reply. A wild panic tries to drive its way into me, but I push it down and press my ear to her chest. "Fang!" A very faint beat is all I can hear, the slow pumping of her heart. No! "Fang!" It's not working. I spot her bag in the corner and rip it open, a spare piece of her silky blue 'scarf' falling out. I press it over her wound and panic when I put my ear back to her chest. Nothing. I quickly get to work at restarting her heart, one that I selfishly need in my life. After pushing against her chest multiple times in a steady rhythm before listening again. Nothing.

"Come on..." I grit before pinching her nose shut and breathing into her lungs. Time seems to drag by before she finally takes in a shaky breath on her own, my own heart done pounding once she does so. But it's not over yet. Good thing I have my Time materia... "Stop," I mutter, the materia instantly freezing everything except for her breathing and heartbeat. No bleeding, no moving. But I have to move fast, it only lasts so long.

 **"What of Alec, host?"**

I groan and push my hair out of my face. I completely forgot; this world is so massive that he could disappear forever if he wanted to. Giving Fang one last look, hoping it won't be my last time seeing her alive, I allow Chaos to take over once again, flying away at a speed I never knew he had. Vengeance is one of his many favorite things. And there he is, running through the woods. Chaos snarls and dives down toward him. Alec's eyes widen and he runs faster, stumbling over branches and leaves, his injured leg slowing him down.

"No, wait!" Alec cries as Chaos lands right in front of him. "It wasn't my idea! Frill made me do it! She wanted the old way of life back and when she found me spying on her..."

"Lies," Chaos hisses.

"Listen! She found me spying on her when she was poisoning the food, and so she made me help her so that she always knew where I was or what I was doing! I swear!"

"You're scared," the demon laughs darkly. "Of an old woman? I find that hard to believe."

"Have you seen what she can do?!" He yells. "I'd be dead in an instant!"

"So you fear more for your life than for your friend. How pleasant. But I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I," he narrows his eyes at me. Then he takes a taunting step forward. "So who's gonna leave alive? You, or me?"

"You're not even armed," Chaos smirks. I can't stop him from launching toward the man, nor can I stop him from demonically screeching loudly when a bullet flies straight through his bloodthirsty stomach. And another into his chest, making him fall.

"Really?" Alec sneers, holstering the hand gun he took the demon down with. "Oh, and don't think you're getting out of this alive. That poison you ate for Fang destroyed your regenerating abilities." Chaos is gone just like that, only me left, blood soaking through my shirt and my glove. And off he goes. With a small amount of strength I manage to lift the gun and fire it, hitting him straight through the back of his head. I don't care what his reasons were. He's dying for what he did to Fang. I bite past the pain and blood loss and force myself to run, hurrying back in the direction of Fang. My Fang. I won't let her die... I can't...

There's another person in the cave when I get there. Tall, thin, dark hair. Sonyeh. She was always with Alec... Surely she knew. Surely she's working for him... But I don't have the energy to stop her, and it appears that she's healing Fang anyway. My legs soon fail me as I get to the shelter in the darkness, the fire dying, and I fall. Down, down, down until I hit the ground. Fang...

~Fang's POV~

My head hurts so badly when I wake up, I have to squint against the light. _Where the heck am I?_

"She's awake!" Someone squeals.

"Hey, get off her, Vanille," I hear someone say in a playful voice. Snow?

"We're here!" Tifa.

"Gods, Vincent took such a beating for her."

"I say he deserved it." Cloud and Lightning.

"I'm hungry!" Since when does Hope eat anything?

"Shut up," I manage to grumble.

"It talked!"

"Vanille!" Snow scolds in a hushed tone.

"Whoops!"

"Excuse me, could you all be quiet?" A soft voice says. Merida. So I'm in the office...

"Cmon Hope, we're getting breakfast," Lightning says flatly. I'm positive Cloud's following her like a lost puppy.

"Close the blinds," I murmur.

"Gotcha," Snow replies happily, the room darkening finally. I force my heavy eyelids open and see Vanille, Snow, and Tifa standing in front of me with excited looks on their faces. Where's Vincent?

"You're finally awake!" Vanille grins.

"How long was I..."

"A whole week!"

"Hmph. And how exactly am I alive?"

"That's weird, because a scary looking kid was healing you when we found you two," Snow frowns. "I think her name was Sony or something like that."

"Sonyeh," I correct.

"Oh right," he nods.

"So where's Vince?" I stretch, cringing when it makes the cuts in my stomach hurt.

"He died," Vanille blurts. My heart drops.

"What?"

"You should've seen your face!" Snow bursts out laughing and Tifa rolls her eyes.

"He sleeping over there," she nods to her right. I look over to see him curled up on a tiny couch against the wall, definitely meant more for sitting than sleeping on, especially for someone his height.

"How is he still sleeping?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He's tired," Tifa shakes her head. "He was awake for days straight just waiting on for you to wake up. Then we came in last night to see him passed out beside your bed, so we put him on the couch."

"He was shot!" Vanille adds. I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"So now I'm waiting for him to wake up."

"Pretty much," Snow nods. "Hey, did Lightning mention food? I'm starving. Cmon guys." He drags Tifa and Vanille out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alone again.

It seems like it takes forever for Vincent wake up, but he's finally opening his eyes.

"Thought I'd have to wait until the next fal'cei went crazy," I tease. He jumps and turns around, tired eyes lighting up when he notices that I've finally awoken.

"Do you have any idea," he yawns. "How long I thought I had to wait?" I laugh lightly to avoid hurting my wounds again and shake my head.

"Probably a long time."

"If eternity counts."

"You're so dramatic."

"You were dead!"

"Yeah, and?"

He rolls his eyes and stumbles over toward me, tripping over his own feet and catching himself on the edge of my mattress.

"Well aren't you graceful." He gives me an unamused look before kissing me gently. I eventually pull away, kinda wishing I didn't ever have to, and smirk at him. "You have been brushing your teeth, right?"

"Of course," he grimaces. "Unfortunately, I'm not that guy."

"Don't love me enough yet?" I tease. He smiles slightly.

"Not quite. But I still have no intention of letting you go."

"Aw, how sweet. Over protective and controlling. Sounds like my kind of man." Again, with the flat look that makes me laugh. "Don't be so pouty. You always look like you're pouting anyway."

"The ladies love it," he replies boredly, sitting on the uncomfortable looking couch.

"Hey, you're mine," I stick my tongue out at him.

"Over protective and controlling," he grins.

"You have nice teeth," I mutter, staring at the ceiling. Vincent merely blinks at my random sentence choice.

"Okay."

"And I like your pout," I give him a taunting smile. "And your hair. And your eyes too. They're pretty cool."

"That's nice to know."

"You're no fun."

"My apologies."

"I love you, you know that?" I laugh.

"Yes." He gives me a sly smile. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. "But I do hope you realize that I love you more."

"Eh, I accept that."

"Good."

 **NOT SURE HOW ELSE TO END THAT... BUT HEY, WE'RE MOVING ON TO MORE CLOID AND LIGHTNING, WHICH I'M POSITIVE IS THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE READ THIS STORY... WHOOPS... OH WELL! HERE IT IS!**

 **PS, I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA WHILE WRITING CHAPTER 18... YES, I'M ON THAT RIGHT NOW.**

 **ALSO, I ALMOST FORGOT! SOME ONE DID GUEST THAT IT WAS ALEC, BUT I CLEARED MY EMAIL, SO I DON'T KNOW WHO... OOPS. YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY FRILL GUESSES I GOT ON WATTPAD XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I'VE KEPT YOU ALL WAITING! THERE WAS A CRAPLOAD OF STUFF GOING ON THIS PAST MONTH, AND I'M REALLY REGRETTING WRITING SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER IN DECEMBER TO UPLOAD TODAY...**

 **WARNING: TIFA AND SNOW FLUFF AHEAD! IT'S BEEN SO LONG XD**

~Tifa's POV~

A week later we're back at Snow and Light's house, the usually small space feeling strange without Cloud and Lightning here. Light decided to go out ans wander around for awhile, which she does often according to Snow, and Cloud decided to go with her, which I told Snow that it was normal for him too. I guess those two are pretty alike. Hope's over at his friend Eric's house, and the place is a little quiet and less whiny without him.

So guess what? I'm trapped in a house with a big blonde goofball today. But he's still asleep, so I'm making breakfast with the small supply of food in the house. The pancake in the pan just won't flip... There we go! I manage to get the thing over and pour two glasses of orange juice, Snow's plate already made. I'm feeling so lighthearted today, but I have no idea why. I just feel like it's gonna be a good day.

"Morning," comes a grumble from the doorway. I turn and smile at a sleepy looking Snow as he stretches with a mighty yawn.

"Good morning," I chirp, setting his plate on the table. He chuckles.

"Well aren't you happy?" I shrug with a smile and continue cooking. "Why's that?"

"No idea." He laughs and walks over, laying too hands on my shoulders, lowering his mouth by my ear.

"I like it." I jump and turn my head, almost crashing my nose into his, and my face burns a bright red at his close proximity.

"Your, uh, breakfast is, um, on the, er, tablet."

"Tablet?" He grins, refusing to back off.

"T-table," I correct, trying to concentrate on the pancake before me.

"Thanks Teef," he winks before sitting down and digging in. "You're the best!"

"Thanks," I beam at him, still blushing.

"I think you got a sunburn," he frowns suddenly. I turn away quickly, shaking my head.

"I'm fine."

"Let me put something on it!"

"Snow, I told you I'm fine."

"Quit lying," he pushes back and walks off into the next room. I huff and shake my head. He's an idiot. I turn off the stove and put the pan in the box of dirty dishes. When I turn around, Snow's just coming back in with a bottle of green liquid.

"I think this is zinc..." He mumbles.

"Well aren't you a poet," I tease. He rolls his eyes and tosses it at me.

"Since you won't let me help." I scoff and put it down on the floor, knowing the real reason that I was so red. Then I sit across from him with my food, stuffing my face as gracefully as Denzel would've. Not very.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Snow asks, tilting his head in the most adorable way.

"I don't know," I shrug. "What is there to do?"

"Not much," he admits with a small laugh.

"Hmm..." I hum, looking back at the ceiling. "I don't have any ideas."

"Neither do I, which is why I asked."

"Nice to know, Trenchcoat," I smirk. He groans and gives me a fake silent treatment throughout the rest of breakfast. Then he goes to the living room and sits on the couch. He's so lazy... I boredly sit on the one across from him, absent mindedly tearing up a piece of paper and making tiny balls with it. Once the paper is gone and I have a pile of paper balls on my leg, I start to flick them at Snow. I get away with it three or four times before he catches me and narrows his eyes at me.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He stomps around the coffee table as I try to squirm away, but he catches me easily, tickling me until I can't breathe.

"Stop! Snow..!"

"What?" He asks innocently, still making me giggle.

"I can't breathe!"

"Oh no! We need CPR!" He moves to playfully push his hands against my chest and slap them away while laughing.

"No boob groping!"

"I wasn't..!" He backs off, beet red. Then he's back on his couch, blushing darker against his pale hair. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I go back to flicking the paper at him.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY SNOW PLEASE LET ME LOVE ON YOUR INJURED EYEBALL!

Snow cringes and holds his hand over his eye.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry!" I gush, hurrying over to him and hovering like an annoying mother. "Are you okay?!"

"I think..."

"Let me see!" I demand, bending closer to get a better look at his blue eye.

"Um.. Teef?"

"Hmm?" I look down to see him blushing again and that somehow I've wound up sitting on his lap while trying to see better. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry..."

"It's fine," he shakes his head. I move to climb off, but his hands hold me there while he grins playfully. "In fact, I kind like it." I laugh and shake my head, sinking into a more comfortable position.

"Well that's good, I'm comfy like this," I say, my feet twisting together behind his back and my head nestled into his warm chest. Why is he always so darn warm?

"Hmm." Again, another short silence. And then his dang thoughtful mind has to speak up. "Is this... Normal for friends?" I shrug, pretending not to care. He sighs. "I missed you a lot when we were here. I thought I'd never see you again."

"In all honesty," I admit. "I don't think a day went by that I didn't think about you. Sounds kinda cheesy." He chuckles and lifts my chin so that I'm looking at him.

"You think?"

"You're horrible," I frown, hitting his chest.

"Hey, hands to yourself, Missy."

"This isn't preschool, Snow."

"Might as well be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scowl.

"Nothing," he beams. Then his mouth flattens out again, looking like he's off in space. "You know, some guy once told me to never kiss a girl unless you really loved her." How long have I been waiting for you to feel it back?! I could slap you right now, Snow! I blink up at him, pretending to be confused. What the heck, let him at least try. He just smiles at me and brushes his nose against mine teasingly. "What do you think?"

"It's true," I tilt my head.

"Hmm." His lips dip down to meet mine, pulling me closer by the small of my back. He's just a big ol' teddy bear. I smile and pull away.

"So is there a point to be made or something?"

"Tifa Lockhart, you are annoying," he huffs. I laugh.

"Well in that case, I'll be on my merry little way."

"No! Stay!" Then he sighs. "Fine. I love you, alright?"

"I know," I shrug. He gives me a pouty look.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, but if Hope hadn't have sent you back so soon, you would've heard those words come out of my mouth instead."

"So you don't anymore?" Aw, he looks so sad.

"Of course it do, you idiot!" I scoff, grabbing his hat off his head and holding it over him teasingly.

"Hey! I need that!"

"Nope," I grin, sliding off him and running away.

"Tifa!" He whines, chasing me.

"Bye Snow!"

"Come back here!" I think everyone in the town watched as he caught up and kissed me again, right there in the middle of the square. Then he grabs the hat and runs. "Gotcha!"

 **I HAD NO OTHER NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER... OR ANY IDEA... SO I JUST WENT FOR A SHORT CHAPPIE OF FLUFF AND HERE WE ARE!**


	16. Chapter 16

~Cloud's POV~

"Ow! What the heck is wrong with you!" I yell at a tree that dropped a coconut on my head.

"You alright over there?" Light raises an eyebrow.

"It hurt me!"

"You're so stupid," she scoffs.

"Well then. Love you too, Lightning," I roll my eyes and eye her reddish face. "What?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head.

"Okay, that you said 'Nothing' tells me it's something because you didn't say 'What do you mean what?'."

"... I hate you," she grumbles, looking out over the cliff we're by.

"So if we're just going to some ancient ruin, why are we walking instead of teleporting?"

"Because walking is better for you," she frowns. "Why? Are you too out of shake to walk?"

"Hey! I'm not out of shape!"

"Whatever you say, fatty," her frown grows into a smirk. I sigh and grab my sword.

"Let's go kill something."

"Now you're talking," she nods and follows me out of the grassy area and into the plains. Suddenly, a loud noise and a flash draw our attention. "What was that?!"

"No idea," I shake my head, hurrying toward where we saw the light come from.

And when we get there, there's nothing.

"Maybe it was just Lightning," she suggests.

"You don't have to refer to yourself in third person, you know," I tease. She rolls her eyes and steps closer to me.

"I told you, it's Claire."

"And I told you that I like it."

"No you didn't," she scoffs. "But I'll just pretend you did."

"You don't have to," I cock my head to side with a mischevious look on my face as I meander closer to her. "I like it."

"Too late, pal," she shakes her head, fighting a smile.

"You sure about that?" I ask, lifting her face slightly.

"Quite."

"Mhmm," I hum sarcastically before releasing her. "Then I'm sure that I don't want to kiss you." Boom! Take that, Claire. The incredulous look she gives me makes me want to laugh, but I manage to hold my smirk steady as she composes her stoic face.

"I'm fine with that." Then she simply turns to walk away, leaving me the one that's pouting.

"Okay, fine, I change my mind," I give up.

"Too late."

"No it's not!" I follow her. I can almost seems her proud smirk by now. Butthole.

"You sure?"

"I think I..." She swivels around and cuts me off with her lips. She's making a habit of doing that... Anyway, I pull her closer by her waist, basking in the warm feeling flooding me. It's been a whole year.

"So Spike, I see yer finally hittin' it off with the ladies." I jump so high I end up falling onto my butt and scrambling to my feet.

"Cid?!" I look incredulously at the chuckling pilot.

"Heck yeah! But I ain't the only..."

"Cloud!"

"Marlene?!" The small girl hugs my leg tightly, her huge father stumbling over his large boots to follow her.

"Yo Spiky! What're the chances of you bein' here?"

"More likely than the chances of you," I say slowly. "Uh... What're you guys doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Cid snorts. "Tryin' to run away? Anyway, there was some stupid meteor shower thing that was supposed to destroy the whole frickin' planet, and so Reeve had us grab all the people we could and shove em through the portal."

"It was just a meteor shower," Lightning rolls her eyes.

"Kid, each of these things was a quarter of the size of the real big Meteor..."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Light," I sigh. "Remember the Meteor that was going to destroy our world?" She nods. "Each one was a fourth of that. That's massive. Three times the size of Midgar massive."

"So where's everyone else?"

"Jus' poppin up," Barret shrugs, three people appearing behind him. Four more. A dozen. Two more. It just doesn't stop. I see Shera come into view as she looks around her, astonished.

"Um... Captain?"

"Where're the kids?" Cid raises an eyebrow at her. On cue, one small figure and two short appear.

"Emily!" Shera yells. "Bradley and April, get your butts over here and leave the dirt alone!" My eyes widen. Okay, so maybe the woman wasn't as quiet and shy as she was before... Cid catches my look of slight shock and nods.

"Yeah, it ain't fun when she's mad."

"I understand," I glance at Light, who gives me a moody scowl.

"So I guess we've gotta find places for all these people now?"

"Relax, it'll give some people jobs," I remind her. She sighs and shakes her head. "Fang's not gonna like people not from Oerba in her city."

"Fang's got a city?!" Cid gives us a confused look.

"About a hundred citizens," Light nods. "Vincent's over there with her." Cid face palms and I laugh.

"You were looking all over for him?"

"He's gone so much I wouldn't know the difference between him gettin' teleported and him hidin' in his ol' coffin."

"Tifa's here too."

"Figured as much. Dropped her gloves in front of the portal. Yer materia was there."

"Hello Cloud," Reeve says, walking over. "Lightning. How long has it been? A year?"

"Yeah," Light lifts her chin.

"And nearly two weeks since I've seen you," he addresses me. "Tifa and Vincent got here safely too?"

"Yep," I nod, the amount of people becoming overwhelming. Thousands. "Er, how many people did you get?"

"Grabbed whoever would come from every town I could," the pilot shrugs.

"Cid! Can you get him!?" Shera yells as a little boy runs by him. Cid quickly snatches the giggling kid and shakes his head at him.

"Brad, what're ya doin'? Go back to yer mom."

"K Daddy!" He squirms away and runs back to Shera.

"Frikin twins," Cid mutters.

"That's your kid?" Lightning raises an eyebrow.

"Got three. What's yer problem?"

"You just never struck me as a child person_" she defends.

"...I wasn't."

I see four people in dark suits and one in white approaching with stoic looks on their face, though the blonde woman looks a little more jittery and the red head a little worried.

"Rufus," Reeve nods. The young president nods and looks at me skeptically.

"Good to see you again, Cloud."

"You too," I lie.

"Hey, have either of you seen.." Reno starts.

"RENO!" Someone shrieks, running toward him so fast it knocks him backwards onto the grass.

"Yuffie?!" We all awkwardly turn away from the scene of the two kissing all over each other's faces at random.

"What's up with that?" Lightning furrows her eyebrows.

"Dating," Rufus, the Turks, and I all clarify flatly at the same time. She blinks at us like we're crazy before shaking her thoughts away and pulling out her phone.

"Gotta call Fang and Snow," she grumbles. "So much for time away."

"I must say, it smells peculiar out here."

"Yeah, kinda different," I nod to Nanaki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Some Wutain person says at least fifty times in a row before someone from Kalm yells for them to shut up.

"It's chaos," Rufus sighs.

"I agree," Tseng mutters, Rude silently nodding and Elena clinging to his arm. Reno's still making out with Lord Godo's daughter. Actually, I think I see Chekhov and Shake right now... Reeve starts issuing orders for the Turks to calm the people down, and soon enough, the talking dies down and people all turn to look at everyone in front of them. Thats consists of: me, Light, Cid, Reeve, Rufus, the Turks, Yuffie, Shera and co., Barret, Marlene, and Red. Awkward.

"Snow said he and the others are coming via waystone."

"Okay," I nod. And there they are, all the lovely crew from Pulse, plus Tifa and Vince. Cid chuckles when he sees the dark haired man, relived that his friend wasn't crushed. Fang purposely bumps him and he absentmindedly nudges her back, eyeing all the people in confusion. Reeve quickly explains the situation and Fang nods.

"We've got an area by Oerba that would be pretty good for the Wutains. And there's a waystone there."

"A what?" Reeve frowns.

"Teleportation," she sighs. He nods and looks at Snow.

"Uh, there's a town? But it's not big... We'll just have to expand, I guess."

"Lightning," I look at Light. "Those ruins. Would they make a good place to stay?"

"There's a giant building," she shrugs. "Made of marble and such. But..."

"It'll work," Reeve nods. "You don't mind?"

"Even if I do, you guys need somewhere to stay," she shrugs. He nods.

"Please don't get the impression I'm taking over."

"I wouldn't let you." The commissioner laughs it off and looks at the people. "They'll probably still want to be divided by town."

"The ruins are yours to build on," Sazh shrugs.

"Yuffie!" Vanille cheers, hugging the ninja tightly. This might take a while...

When everyone gets sent to where they are supposed to be living now, a couple of our Pulse friends going with each, Light and I wind up in Tsubaddran Highlands. The place is beautiful, but citizens of Rocket aren't exactly pleased by the fact that monsters are pretty common, more so here than Gaia. Cid actually seems kinda happy to pick up his spear and tackle a few foreign creatures, like a giant white beast with neon orange claws and massive teeth that Lightning calls a Uridimmu. We tackle a couple of those, flying flower things called Triffids, and a couple dragon like animals before the area is cleared and the people start to walk around.

"Those cliffs look dangerous," Shera muses.

"We can block them off," Lightning nods, walking over to the waystone. "Watch." She murmurs something and fiddles with the stone before a tall, red barrier appears, translucent and harmless.

"A force field?" Shera's eyes scan the magic barrier.

"We don't want the kids falling off, do we?"

"Thank you!" She smiles and pushes her glasses up. The waystone glows and Hope appears before us, looking kinda grumpy.

"Snow told me to get lost." Lightning laughs.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! I was only trying to help him..."

"Well now you can help us," I grin, ruffling his hair. "Cid's here anyway, he's cooler than Snow, right Gramps?"

"I ain't old," Cid huffs, stomping out his cigarette. Lightning eyes it for a second.

"You know there aren't any of those around here, right?"

"Was about time I quit," he grumbles irritably before walking away to find the child that Shera was screaming at now. Chill, woman.

"Who got the Turks?" I look at Light.

"Snow. Though I'm sure Reno will be using the waystone a lot."

"Probably," I nod. Well, now we have something to do. That's what whining about being bored wins you. A new civilization to build.

 **I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A CHANCE TO FINALLY DO THIS XD LOVES YOU GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17

~Fang's POV~

I swear Vincent is going to become my translator. Some of these people can hardly speak English, which I thought was strange for a tourist town. Sometimes we'll speak the old Oerba language around town, but that doesn't mean we aren't fluent in English too. I asked Sonyeh and Frill if they wanted to help out, but Sonyeh is still mourning Alec despite the fact that he wanted to kill me for reasons unknown. Frill doesn't want to leave Ayana alone at home if she can help it. So we just carried on to the place the Wutains would be staying. Yuffie is still annoying, whining about her boyfriend nonstop, her father getting mad every time she mentions him.

"How many trees we chop?" One woman asks me. I raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"How many trees we chop?"

"I don't.. Vince?" He shakes his head and walks away. Rolling my eyes, I follow him until I catch up and lay a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "What's up?"

"Too many people." I fight a grin and sigh.

"Get used to it. But I think Godo has this pretty much under control," I look back at the emperor. The man nods toward me before bossing his people around again. Vincent huffs and looks at me.

"What are we here for then?"

"Cloud's orders," I roll my eyes. "But since when do we have to listen to him?" His mouth twitches into a small, rare smile and he shakes his head.

"I believe the correct way to put that would be 'Since when do you listen to him?'."

"Shut up," I roll my eyes and grab his arm, pulling him back toward the people. "We'll just stay until lunch, how's that?"

We end up helping some pregnant widow and her children find a good spot for a home, her husband having been left behind during the meteor strike. What I don't understand is why the Lifestream didn't save their planet again. Did it just run out of patience with humans? I make it sound human... Of course, isn't it practically made out of humans? Ew... At one, I finally let Vincent drag me away from the soon to be town and back into Oerba.

"Why do you want to leave so bad anyway?"

"I was a Turk; I sneaked into their town and slaughtered their people, including some of the royal family. Godo can't stand me."

"And I'm sure the feeling is mutual." He glances my way, confirming my thoughts. "Wanna see if Frill has lunch ready for us?"

"I don't care," he shrugs. "I'm not hungry."

"Well you're gonna eat, or it's gonna make me look fat," I scowl, shoving him. He sighs and shakes his head; I can almost read his mind. Women. Frill eyes us carefully as we enter the apartment, she and Ayana watching me like hungry hawks as I make myself a sandwich, tossing a bottled water to Vincent as I go.

"Who are those people we saw earlier?" Frill asks slowly.

"People from his planet," I nod toward Vincent while licking peanut butter off my finger. "I think it blew up or something."

"Meteor strike," Vincent corrects.

"Same difference," I wave him off. Then I smoosh my bread together and take a bite. No more starving for Fang! I might just eat a whole Adamanchelid. Then I could tell Adamantoises I eat there babies...

"No exactly."

"They're not... Dangerous, are they?" She frowns.

"Nah," I shake my head. "Harmless. Except for that ninja. I think Chaos fetched her from the firey pits of Hell." Vincent gives me one of his rare smiles and shakes his head.

"He denies it." Then he cringes and adds "Very loudly."

Frill laughs and looks at her granddaughter, who has a strange obsession with Vanille's old chocobo doll. I need to go find her again, I miss my little Missy.

"Just as long as they make sure to bring peace, I'll get along with them."

"Alright, I'll have Vinnie go speak gibberish with them," I say around a mouthful of sandwich. He rolls his eyes and takes a drink from the water bottle.

"It correct name is Wutain," he says dismissively.

"Well I prefer the word gibberish," Frill winks at me. I grin at her as well as I can with peanut butter sticking my mouth up and curse myself for putting so much on my bread.

"They are entirely different.." Vincent starts.

"Hey Vamps!" I cut him off. "No one cares." Rolling his crimson eyes at me, he discreetly slips the water bottle under the table where we sat down moments ago and splashes my lap. I yelp, yelling a random curse or two in Oerbaen as the cold liquid freezes my legs.

"Gibberish?" He smirks. I give him a look that I can't describe. Horror mixed with anger with a sprinkle of surprise and a dash of false hatred.

"VINCENT VALENTINE! I'M GONNA STAB YOU!" And then he's laughing. Full on laughing. Is he on crack?! But I'm too annoyed to even notice, standing and miserably shaking the water off me. "Stop laughing! It's not funny! Vince!" I grab his shoulders and dramatically shake him to make his shut up. He purses his lips together and shakes his head, grabbing my wrists to pry me off. Frill laughs and goes to the sink to start washing dishes.

"You're face," is all he says finally, looking up at me. I huff and close my eyes, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"What's wrong with my face Vincent? Hmm?" I tease. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Nothing." He brings his lips up to brush mine. "It's perfect." I blush and sit back down awkwardly, not really expecting that. Gods Vincent, why do you have to be such a flirt sometimes?

"Should we, uh, get back to the building site?"

"I don't care," he shrugs. I nod and lead the way back, stopping when I see Yuffie, Godo, and some weirdo guy named Chekhov arguing. Then I shrug and head over.

"I refuse to use the woods as a bathroom!" Godo thunders. Chekhov face palms and Yuffie groans.

"Dad, toilets haven't been freaking invented here or something. Use the dang bushes. Or you can crap all over yourself in your sleep, I don't care." Then she runs toward us. "Hey Fang! Where's the closest materia cave? I'm having withdrawals!"

"Yuffie," Vincent says slowly after I give him a confused look. "Materia does not exist here."

"WHAT?!" She shrieks. I jump as she bursts into overdramatic wailing, throwing her arms around me. I blink at her blankly before pushing her off me.

"I don't need to be any wetter, kid."

"VINNIE!" She cries, trying to hug him. He steps back and she gives chase, sobbing over crystal balls with Vincent running away from her. The words 'help me' are written clearly across his face as he avoids another bone crushing hug. "LOVE ME!" I snort and look at Godo, who simply watches his daughter in complete confusion. I have a feeling he doesn't spend enough time around her.

"Does she.. Do this often?" He asks me. I chuckle and nod.

"You have a lot to learn, old man." A whole freaking lot.

 **SHORT... I KNOW, I'M FRESH OUT OF FANGxVINNIE! HOW?! I NEED TO GO TO THE IDEA FACTORY AND BUY SOME MORE... I KIND WANT SOME MORE TIFA AND SNOW ACTUALLY... ODD.**

 **ALEC, DID YOU POISON ME!?**


	18. Chapter 18

~Snow's POV~

I sigh as another one of Gaia's people trips over a root on the dirt path. _I_ _thought_ _I_ _told_ _Yuj_ _to_ _chop_ _that_ _one_ _up_ _months_ _ago_ _..?_

"Hang on, what's happening?" Kristine asks, moving closer to me and Tifa.

"I'll explain later," I shake my head as I look back at Teef. She rolls her eyes when Reno winks at her and then nods toward Rude. Then she shakes her head and grabs my arm, spinning so that it wraps around her, making me chuckle.

"Whose that guy?" I nod toward the dark haired man in a suit matching Rude and Reno's.

"Tseng. He's the best Turk Shinra's had since Vincent."

"Hm," he nods. "Wait, they're not gonna try to make that place here, are they?"

"No," she shakes her head. "There's no mako. And we all know you could put them in their places if they tried to take over. But they're not that bad anymore. Kind of."

"I doubt that," I grin, shaking my head. Another freaked out person rams into me and then squeaks an apology.

"Look who I found!" I hear a young voice call. Groaning, we turn around to see Hope, but something else makes me brighten up and head toward them, Tifa hurrying to catch up.

"Maqui!" I cheer, clapping the youngest member of NORA on the back. He stumbles forward and Yuj swings out an arm to catch him, laughing as he grins up at me.

"Sorry we've been gone so long, Snow! Lebreau took a long time looking for drink ingredients."

"That wasn't all, you moron," she rolls her eyes, hands in her hips. "Besides, _Gadot_ refused to leave until he was sure _everything_ was dead."

"You know it!" The big man laughs, propping his elbow up on my shoulder casually.

"Hey," Yuj says with a smirk. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"Tifa Lockhart," she smiles at him. He grins back.

"Yuj. I work with him," he nods back toward me. I laughs and shake my head, Gadot chuckling deeply too.

"I'm Lebreau!" The younger woman sticks out her arm eagerly, which Tifa takes and shakes gently. "I used to help these idiots with money and stuff, but ever since Orphan, well, things suck."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Maqui pipes up. "Heroes never give up, right Snow?" He looks up at me with idolized green eyes. I nod and fight a laugh that tries to fight out at the excited look on his face. Gadot chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Don't pee yourself, kid."

"Hey! I'm not a _baby_ _!"_

"Hey, who're those guys?" Lebreau points at the people dressed in drab grays that make Yuj cringe.

"Midgar people things," I give a wave of my hand. Tifa scoffs and catches it, twisting her fingers with mine.

"The people of Gaia. The planet was destroyed and now they're here."

"Isn't that we're you're from?" Lebreau raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nods. "Did Snow tell you?"

"Yep. I think he's a little obsessed," Yuj winks at me and Tifa blushes.

"Just a little," I joke. "What're you guys doing back?"

"Coming home, duh," Lebreau says as if I should've known. "I missed my little Dopey Hopey!"

"Don't call me that," Hope cringes.

"Aw, why not?" Lebreau grins, ruffling his silver locks. He groans and jerks away from her playful touch.

"Should we get to our house then? I'm kinda scared to see what critters might've gotten in while we were gone," Maqui admits, adjusting his headphones. "And then we can help you guys get places for these people to live!"

"Yeah, you can make another 'Lenora's Garage'," Yuj bumps him teasingly.

"Go on then, your guns are where you left them," I urge them on. Gadot frowns.

"You _have_ been taking care of them correctly, right?"

"I know how to take care of 'em," I give him a cheeky smile. "I just prefer to use my fists and stuff, that's all." Gadot laughs and looks at Tifa.

"See ya later, guys!"

"Later!" I call. Tifa nods and grabs my hand.

"So what're we going to do?"

"We have this old place," I point to a massive marble building, probably thousands of years old. "They could stay there if they need to, other than that, we've probably got to build more houses."

"You think?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Don't be annoying," I tease, bumping her with my shoulder. "Where the heck did those Turks go?"

"How should I know?" Suddenly, she shrieks and jumps forward. "Reno!"

"What?" The redhead laughs.

"You scared me! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he shrugs, waltzing away like he owns the world.

"Jerk," Tifa mutters.

"What'd he do?" She shakes her head and grabs my hand again, hers so small compared to mine, yet just as strong. Weird.

After getting everyone settled in the giant house, we start heading back home. Somewhere along the road, Rufus Shinra starts striding along beside us in his silly white suit. We pretty much ignore him, assuming that he's just going to meet up with one of his Turks. When we walk by Kristine's house, we see the woman hanging laundry out front. She gasps when she sees Rufus. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He just looks like him," she blushes, quickly shaking her head and ignoring us. Rufus shrugs and we try to forget that he stays behind as we enter our home.

"Hey Hope!" Tifa greets with a smile. "What happened with Cloud?"

"Hmm," he hums, looking up at the ceiling. "Let me see. First, Shera got pissed at Cid and slapped him. Then I walked in on Cloud and Lightning making out. That was gross. And awkward. And then some guy tried to jump off one of the cliffs, but Light put a barrier on them all. So yeah. I've had an interesting few days."

"Sounds like it," I chuckle. "So are Cloud and Light a thing now or..?"

"I dunno," the kid shrugs. "It's not like I _mind_ _."_

"Hey, neither do I," I shrug. There's a knock on the door and Tifa hurries to open it.

"Hello Yuj," she grins. "Maqui."

"Hey Teef!" Yuj greets, flipping his blue hair from his face. "So Snow, you don't mind if we hang out over here, right? Gadot and Lebreau are fighting again."

"I don't mind," I shrug. Tifa smiles at me, happy as ever. Do I make her like that? No, it has to be something else. Maybe... Maqui yelps as he knocks something over, the thud echoing through the house. I roll my eyes and hurry to see what it was. I love my old team, but sometimes they can be overwhelming. _Very_ overwhelming.

 **SHORT** **...** **SORRY** **,** **I** **HAVE** _**NO**_ **IDEAS** **ANYMORE** **:(** **DON'T** **WORRY** **,** **I'LL** **DEFINITELY** **FINISH** **IT** **(** **IT** **ANNOYS** **ME** **WHEN** **PEOPLE** **DON'T** **FINISH** **THEIR** **STORIES** **,** **OK** **?),** **BUT** **IT'LL** **BE** **SHORTER** **THAN** **WYIC** **3**


	19. Chapter 19

~Fang's POV~

"VINCENT!" I yell, stomping out our Oerba home. _Where_ _is_ _that_ _idiot?!_ I spot Yuffie and decide to take matters into my own hands, storming over to her.

"Ah!" She squeaks upon seeing me, turning to run. I grab the collar of her shirt and roughly yank her back.

"Where is he!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," a sly smile crosses her face.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, I will call up your boyfriend right now and blackmail it out that idiot if you don't..."

"Okay! Okay! But how do you know I have him?" I shove the piece of paper I found on the counter at home in her face and she snickers. "He really is scared of me."

"Knock it off and tell me where Vincent is," I growl.

"Not a chance!" She exclaims, zipping away. I groan loudly and pick the paper back up.

 _Please_ _save_ _me_ _from_ _the_ _ninja_ _~Vincent_

"Yuffie," I growl again, running after her. She yelps and speeds off toward a new Wutai, the buildings will being built. Sadly, lots of people are having to stay outside because Godo ordered that the pagoda be rebuilt first. _Inconsiderate_ _man._

"Daddy!" She screams as she runs. "Godo!"

"How many times must I tell you not to yell, young lady?" Her father snaps, dressed up in his silly looking Wutain emperor clothes.

"Fang's trying to kill me!"

"What..?" He looks up and sees that I've slowed my pace to a stomp and jumps in alarm.

"Miss Fang, what do you think you are doing?"

"She kidnapped Vincent!" I snap.

"Yuffie?" He glares at her.

"He owed me materia!"

"Retrieve Mr. Valentine this instant. You know he is not very welcome here."

"Hey!" We protest at the same time.

"What? Just go get him!"

Godo angrily stomps away and Yuffie hurries off to one of the only houses finished, looking back occasionally to see if I'm following her.

"He's in here," she smirks. I smirk right back at her and hold the door open.

"Go on," I urge.

"But you're my guest," she pushes back.

"Oh no, I insist." She huffs and leaps into the building, rolling to a stop a few feet away.

"Aha! I did it!" That's when a huge metal cage slams down on top of her, making her stop her victory dance. "No! Curse me for putting two traps!"

"Just as I thought," I lift my chin cockily and jump over the first obvious trip wire. Then I wander through the small building until I find a locked door and knock. "Oi, Vince. You in there?" I hear a small click and an ebony haired head pokes out. Grinning at his slightly terrified expression, I shake my head. "Don't worry, she locked herself in a cage." He nods and steps out, relieved to be freed after hiding in that room for only fifteen minutes.

"That was faster than I thought it would be," he comments on our way back to Oerba.

"Hey, I'm always looking for you, so I should've been quick."

"That's very... Stalkerish." I laugh and lay my head sideways on his bony shoulder.

"I love ya, what can you say, Vamps?"

"That I love you as well," he smiles and looks up at the sun set. "The sunsets here are much better than on Gaia." My face lights up at the thought of ocean's sunset.

"Cmon." I grab his hand and pull him after me until we get to the shore. There the bright oranges, pinks, yellows, and blues reflect on the surface of the crystal waters. Vincent sighs as I sit down beside him. "I used to watch this every night when everyone was still here," I muse. "That was literally a millennium and a half ago." Vincent huffs in a amusement and silently watches the skies shift with my head on his shoulder, his gloved thumb running over the knuckles on one of my hands. I never want this to end. _But_ _what_ _if_ _one_ _day_ _it_ _does?_

"Is something bothering you?" His deep voice breaks my thoughts. I sigh.

"How long is this going to last?"

"Until nightfall."

"Vincent," I roll my eyes. "I was talking about _us."_

"How do you want it to?" He asks, turning his head to face me.

"Forever," I mumble, feeling like an idiot. _Just_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _sure._ He closes his eyes with a heavy sigh and kisses my cheek.

"Forever it is."

"Promise?" I ask hopefully.

"I promise," he nods. I grin and look back at the water, mentally counting the eternity of sunsets we'll see together.

 **SORRY** **TO** **DISAPPOINT,** **THAT'S** **HONESTLY** **ALL** **I** **COULD** **COME UP WITH.** **I** **LITERALLY** **HAVE** **SAT** **HERE** **FOR** **THIRTY** **MINUTES** **TRYING** **TO** **THINK OF** **SOMETHING** **TO** **WRITE.** **AND** **THEN** **THIS** **WAS** **BORN,** **SUPER** **RANDOM** **VINCENT** **KIDNAPPING,** **SLIGHTLY** **OOC** **FANG,** **AND** **A** **ROMANTICAL** **PROMISE.**

 **LOVE** **YOU** **ALL** **TO** **THE** **END** **OF** **TIME!**


	20. Chapter 20

**LET'S** **SKIP** **5** **YEARS,** **JUST** **FOR** **KICKS** **;)** **LUV** **YOU** **GUYS!**

~Cloud's POV~

I sigh as Clark and Mark, the first two kids we met in Pulse, bump into me again.

"Sorry Cloud!" Mark calls.

"Yeah, sorry!" Clark repeats, hurrying back to Kristine Shinra's house. The woman mock glares at them with her hands on her hips, a taller blonde figure from behind gently kissing her cheek before heading out in his pristine suit as always. Ever since we heard the two were getting married, Avalanche and our other buddies have been keeping an eye on Rufus and Kristine, but it seems like everything's working out fine, nothing I would've expected from the man.

"What're you still doing here?" A hand pushes the back of my head. I turn quickly to see Light smirking at me, head tilted. "I thought we were all going to Wutai for 'a grand get together'."

"I thought we had to get Snow's whole clan?"

"Yes, so why are you staring at the Shinras' house? As far as I know, Snow isn't the one who got married to Rufus, so move your butt." I sigh and start walking, taking in the sights of the city that's built so much over time. More people, more houses, electricity, all that jazz.

"Right, Cloud," Lightning directs as I nearly go the wrong way.

"It's been awhile!" I try to point fingers at my memory, but she just shakes her head. We eventually get to their house, the door swinging open with Yuj standing in the doorway.

"Hey Light! Cloud! Cmon in, Snow's been waiting!"

"Actually, we're supposed to be getting to the waystone?" My rose haired fiancé raises an eyebrow with crossed arms.

"Right," the blue haired man nods, still as obsessed with fashion as he was when he was eighteen. "Snow! Cloud and Light are here."

"Hey sis," Snow appears in the doorway, looking exhausted. "Sorry, Nora was keepin' me up all night." I cast a confused glance in the direction of the friends surrounding the taller man, whose beanie thing is missing to reveal what I think is ridiculous hair.

"Not them," Tifa pushes past him, their daughter in her arms.

"Oh," I is all I say before raising an eyebrow at Light. She just shakes her head and leads the way to the waystone, tapping the surface and impatiently waiting for the teleportation to work. Once in Wutai, she looks back at me.

"I still don't know my way through this place." I chuckle and step ahead, mentally hating myself for agreeing to this.

"Cloud!" Yuffie squeals the second we reach the field she told us to meet her in. "You guys all came!"

"Did ya think we wouldn't?" Snow laughs, ruffling her hair. She rolls her eyes.

"Well _Cid_ and his annoying kids are the only ones that bothered to show up so far."

"What about Vanille?" Tifa tilts her head.

"What about her? Fang's been hogging her!"

"Where's the boyfriend?" Sazh calls to her. She lights up in a beam and runs to go say hello.

And then of course, Fang decides to show up with her little demon. Actually, both of her demons. It's not exactly fair that those two look _exactly_ the same as they did five years ago. Heck, _Light_ at least changed her clothes to something more comfortable.  
"AUNTIE YUFFIE!" Aela screams, charging for the ninja with her red tipped brunette hair swinging around behind her. Fang laughs and elbows Vincent.

"I still say she spends too much time around Vanille."

"... I agree."

"Mommy!" She runs back and hugs Fang's leg, then bouncing up and down in front of Vincent. "Daddy! Pick me up! Pick me up!" I swear every time someone mentions him being her father, he turns as red as his cape, such as now, for an example. But he grants her wish anyway. The over energetic child latches her legs tightly around his waist and bends over so that she's hanging upside down, bright red eyes sparkling. "I'm a bat!"

"No, you're not," Vincent sighs, trying to lift her up again, but she slips past his grip and climbs onto his shoulders.

"Giddyap, Bampire!" Lightning laughs and looks at me.

"There's no way I could ever do that."

"Oh cmon, Vincent seems to enjoy it," I tease, even as Vincent accidentally crashes into a tree and falls into his back because her hands were over his eyes. She giggles and runs away again as Fang waltzes over and smirks at him.

"You alright, Vampy?"

"... I think I need a vacation."

"You think?" She laughs and tugs him up. I direct my attention elsewhere.

"There are way too many people here," Lightning groans, arms crossed.

"I agree," I nod as we walk away, my hand snaking toward hers. She rolls her eyes and takes it, pulling me behind her. We wind up a little farther away, looking out over Oerba.

"We're waiting," she finally mumbles, laying her head on my shoulder.

"For what?"

"To have any little demons."

"Oh come _on,"_ I give fake groan. She bangs her head against my shoulder to make her point more forceful and I wince. "Sorry, geeze." She sighs heavily, but it's a content one, a small smile on her lips.

"I love you," she mumbles.

"Love you too, meanie," I rest my head on top of hers. What are we supposed to do now?

~Fang's POV~

"Aela!" I yell at my somewhat annoying child as she repeatedly screams at Cid. He glares at her and then at me.

"What the heck is wrong with her?"

"Everything," I groan, lifting her into the air and stomping back toward Vincent. He smirks at me and I narrow my eyes on him. "Shut up or I be sure _you're_ the one giving birth next time." That makes him return to his flat face rather quickly, even as I hand her over. "Can you take her? I gotta go breathe.."

"But..." He protests, but I'm already stepping away, innocently smiling at him. Aela nearly squirms away, him struggling to keep a grip on the three year old girl. "Aela..." He growls in frustration. She clamps her teeth down on his arm and he winces, letting her slip away quickly. "Oh screw you," he calls after her. Cid and I burst into laughter, Shera rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"Hey, that's illegal, I'm pretty sure," Yuffie calls and Vincent blushes, glancing at me silently. I shake my head and rest my elbow up on his shoulder.

"So," I start. "You regret that yet?"

"Don't even start," he rolls his eyes. Barret chuckles with Sazh, the two arguing over their children as the two play some sort of weird game with a ball I can't place.

"Why not? It's not entirely _my_ fault..."

"Fang," He mutters grabbing my shoulders. "Aela may be insane, but I do not regret her life."

"Okay," I shrug. "You sure?"

"I need to go shoot something," he grumbles, walking away.

"VINNIE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Yuffie screams and his eyes get as wide as a frightened deer's, long legs running away as fast as they can take him.

"Uh... My girlfriend's kinda crazy, I think," Reno cocks his head to the side. Rude shrugs and Elena merely gives Tseng a stalker gaze. You know, that look a girl gives the guy she likes when he's not looking? Yeah, that look.

Looking around, not much about us has changed. I'm grateful for that. Cloud and Light are getting married soon, though how long Lightning is going to put off wearing a dress, I don't know. Tifa tried to make me wear one and on our wedding day, I knocked her out and locked her in the closet with a piece of cake hoping to keep her quiet. Of course, it would've helped if I'd taken off the duct tape... Anyway, in case you're wondering, no, Vincent has not run away again. He's accepted that I love him and that it won't ever change. I'm kinda glad that he made me fall for him all over again, even if it took Alec's death and betrayal for me to realize it. I don't know what I'm trying to say... I'm just a crazy Oerbaen lady, right? Now where's...

 _"AELA,_ _I_ _SWEAR_ _TO_ _HECATONCHEIR,_ _IF_ _YOU_ _DO_ _NOT_ _LET_ _GO_ _OF_ _MY_ _CHOCOBO,_ _I_ _WILL_ _FEED_ _YOU_ _TO_ _BAHAMUT!"_ Vanille shrieks. Do you see what my life is like? Do you see it?!

 **I** **HAVE** **NO** **IDEA...** **THAT** **WAS** **THE** **WORST** **CHAPTER** **I'VE** **EVER** **WRITTEN** **IN** **MY** **LIFE** **XD**

 **ME:** **LET'S** **JUST** **MAKE** **EVERYONE** **SUPER** **OOC!**

 **BRAIN:** **UGH,** **THIS** **IS** **TERRIBLE! W** **HO** **GAVE** **YOU** **COFFEE!?**

 **READERS: *THROWS** **RANDOM** **OBJECTS AT ME,** **INCLUDING** **THE** **HIGHWIND** **AND** **VINCENT** *****

 **ME:** _ **VINNIE**_ _ **OMG**_ _ **I**_ _ **LOVE**_ _ **YOUR**_ _ **SUPER**_ _ **AWKWARDLY**_ _ **BIG**_ _ **FEET!**_

 **SEE** **Y'ALL** **ON** **THE** **FLIP** **SIDE** **AND** **DON'T** **FORGET** **TO** **CHECK** **OUT** **VIOLET** **SHADOWS! (WHICH IS NOT NEARLY AS DISAPPOINTING AS THIS)**

 **~THE** **END** **OF** **THE** **STRANGEST** **AUTHORS** **NOTE** **EVER~**


End file.
